


The Rules to Survive High School (or aka to stay invisible to THEM)

by fedaykin_here



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/pseuds/fedaykin_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school fic, only with a twist, the cool kids are really badass werewolves and Jensen, he just a human that is trying to fly under the radar to get through his four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Updated Author’s Note: All storylines and plot points belong to me. Please do not repost the story or parts of the story, use any plot points of the story without expressed permission from the author. Current and future stories will be removed from this site if plagiarism occurs from any of my stories.**

 

Rule number one: Stay out of their way

 

Rule number two: Give them whatever they want

 

Rule number three: Remember that humans are _rukias_ nothing but meat and play things for their amusement. Humans are merely trash that is easily tossed aside at a moment notice.

 

Rule number four: Never look at them in the eye, direct eye contact is challenge that no human can ever win. Death and dismemberment will meet the unlucky fool.

 

Rule number five: No matter how beautiful they are; they are perfect predators.

 

Rule number six: If Jared Padalecki knows who you are, you are dead. Get out now while you still have skin on your back.

 

Rule number seven: Don’t forget the rules.

 

+++++++

 

Jensen knew these rules. Hell he made them. It was his pledge of an allegiance. Some people eat their wheaties in the morning, he recite the rules to himself every day before he enters Wolferson High school.

 

But on this particular day, Lady Luck was not on his side. There were heavy rain showers and gusty winds for the past few days. This was typical weather for the small town of Wolfbane, Washington. The weather was often cold, wet, and foggy. But the storm last night had caused a minor power outage in the town of 3500 people.

 

Jensen was one of the unlucky few whose power was cut off. As a result, a series of unfortunate events happened to him. Or perhaps a bit of twisted Fate decided to play with him. It all started with his alarm clock that didn’t go off, which made him late for school. In his rush to get to his homeroom, he ran head first into a muscle brick wall.

 

“What the fuck?!” Jensen cried out as his books scattered throughout the empty deserted hallway of the high school. He stood glaring at the extremely tall human wall.

 

As he track his eyes slowly up the well muscle chest to the broad shoulders onto to the handsome face of the cold slanted multicolor eyes of Jared Padalacki.

 

“Oh Shit! I made eye contact! Crap of a stick! Ah fuck, did I just said that out loud?!” was Jensen immediate panic response as he realized who or rather what he ran into.

 

“I’m really sorry, really sorry!” babbled Jensen, as he lowered his head directing his eye sight toward the floor. Screw the books, thought Jensen desperately as he slowly back away from Jared. He prayed that it was enough… he wasn’t that lucky.

 

In a blink of an eye, Jensen’s wrist was grabbed and he was shoved up against the lockers. Any pain he felt in his body was nullified as he found himself staring into cold blue green eyes. Jared was inches from him. His arm was like steel against Jensen’s throat. His other hand twisted Jensen’s wrist. Jensen felt that he was slowly drowning into the enrapturing and seductive stare of Jared. Jared slowly inched closer, seemly scenting Jensen. Jensen knew that nothing and no one could stop Jared. Hell that was why Jensen had a whole set of rules that focus on avoiding the powerful Padalicki. He knew his best offense was to play dead like a possum in a presence of a deadly predator.

 

Jared leaned closer and whispers softy into Jensen’s ear, “What do we have here?”

 

Jensen’s heartbeat instantly began to increase as cold icy fear spread throughout his body. No five words have ever frightened Jensen as much as these words. Because the absolutely worst thing that can ever happened is to have one of _Them_ become interested in him. But to have Jared Padalicki know of his existence was a fate worse than death.

 

Jensen couldn’t answer. His body started trembling in fear. His breathing had increase as cold sweat broke across his entire body.

 

With his continual silence, Jared shifted his body closer to Jensen. Jensen could feel the heat radiating from Jared muscled body that was inches from him. A slow wave of arousal began to hum through his skin as his cock slowly hardens. He tried to will away his erection praying that Jared did not notice. He wasn’t that lucky.

 

Jared handsome face slowly smiles as he leans even closer to Jensen as he simultaneously twisted Jensen’s wrist harder.

 

“What was that, Pretty Boy?”

 

Again Jensen did not answer. He hoped that somehow Jared would become bored with him and let him go. He could feel the pain of his wrist throbbing but he was still aroused by Jared’s presence. Pain and pleasure danced throughout in his body.

 

“First rule you are going to learn, Pretty Boy, is permission and consequences.” And without further warning, Jared suddenly lower his arm that was across Jensen’s throat and grabbed the back of his head, twisted his head upward to his direct consuming stare.

 

Jared lowered his lips closer to Jensen’s. Jensen held his breathe.

 

Oh my God, is he going to kiss me? Jensen thought has his mind race and his body hardens faster.

 

“You never leave my presence without my express permission.” As Jared slowly loosen his hold on Jensen’s head. He moved his powerful fingers lower and began to gently massage the back of Jensen’s neck. He lowers his face and began to nuzzle Jensen’s neck.

 

“As a result of your disobedience, there will be punishment. However since it’s your first offense, I will be lenient this once. I will not be the next time.”

 

Jensen couldn’t understand what Jared was talking about since he was swept up in the spell of Jared’s lips that were sucking at his pulse point at his neck.

 

Then he heard a snap and felt intense pain shooting down his wrist that was caged in Jared’s large hand. He began to feel light headed and realized that Jared and broken his wrist as a punishment for his disobedience. His knees began to shake as his body slowly slips toward the floor. He was losing consciousness as his mind and body was trying to protect him from the intense pain. He felt warm arms shifting his body upwards. He was being carried and moved by strong muscle arms. For some strange reason, he felt safe and protected despite the knowledge that the person holding him was the one that cause him pain.

 

“You are mine now, my Pretty _Rukia_.” Were the last words that Jensen heard echo through his mind before he slipped into darkness that was clouding his mind. His broken wrist flapped uselessly down his side as Jared carried his body down the deserted empty hallways.

 


	2. The Rules to Survive High School (or aka to stay invisible to THEM)

Rule Eight: Do not stand out. Keep your head down and your nose clean and avoid any activities that may in any shape or form attract _Them_.

 

Rule Nine: Forget popularity. If you want to stay alive without sustaining permanent damage then being a social outcast is the only optimal choice in the survival of your high school career.

 

Rule Ten: Only be friends with those who follow and live by the rules.

 

Rule Eleven: Never trust _Them_ or the human leeches that suckle at their feet.

 

Rule Twelve: Avoid all possible outcomes that will result in you becoming a _rukia_.

 

Rule Thirteen: If you become a _rukia_ , you are screwed. See Rule 12.

 

+++++++

 

Jensen kept hearing Rule Thirteen echoing through his mind as he slowly became conscious of his surroundings. As if he was watching a horror show, the events of what transpire in the morning flashes through his eyes.

 

"Motherfucker…" moaned Jensen as he quickly snapped his eyes opened. He found himself lying on a cot in the nurse's office at his high school. He swiftly sat up.

 

Jensen surveys his surroundings, checking all corners of the room for the tall, dark, dangerous predator that he knew lie in wait for him.

 

"How are you feeling, my dear?" ask Nurse Ferris.

 

"Ahhh!" yelp Jensen, his heart beat racing at the surprise appearance of the nurse. There was a running joke in the school about Nurse Ferris. She was a horrible, lazy incompetent woman that rarely seems to work yet still had her job. The students claim that she must be sleeping with someone since her office was always closed.

 

 Jensen stared at her uncomprehendingly.

 

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing! Are you feeling any pain, dear?" asked Nurse Ferris as she stood by Jensen peering down on him while smiling sweetly.

 

Jensen then noticed that his wrist was heavily wrapped in bandages. His wrist was still throbbing but the mind numbing pain was mercifully gone. 

 

"My wrist still hurts. But how did I get here? I don't remember walking to your office?"

 

"I can give you some Vicodin to get rid of the pain." Nurse Ferris answer him while ignoring Jensen's question.

 

"Don't I need a prescription for that?"

 

"Oh no, dear! It's very important that you are not in pain or uncomfortable." Nurse Ferris left his side immediately to grab a glass of water and the pills. Jensen was getting a little disturbed by her behavior. She is being so helpful. The rare times that he had ever seen her for an illness or injury, she always turned him away (if her office was even open on those occasions).

 

Nurse Ferris return and shove the glass and pills in front of Jensen's mouth.

 

"Here you go, dear. Take this so the pain will go away. Please remember if anyone asks you that I took care of you. You will remember that won't you, dear?"

 

Jensen stared at the pills that were inches from his face. Although his wrist was in throbbing pain, he didn't like the wave of desperation that was rolling off the nurse. She was practically pleading with him to take the drugs. He never took any drugs that were stronger than advil. He knew that he needed to keep his mind sharp for whatever horrors that await him today. Taking an unknown drug may affect his thinking, and he needed to be quick (literally) on his feet.

 

"No thanks," murmured Jensen as he slowly got up from the cot.

 

"Please, you must take this! You are in pain! I will be accused of not caring for your needs… Please, please!!" cried out Nurse Ferris, as she grabbed at his uninjured arm. Suddenly her face completed drained of color. She quickly let of his arm as if it burned her.

 

"Please don't tell _Him_ that I touched you! I beg you it was a mistake! It will never happen again! Please Jensen, I have a family!"

Jensen stared at her in open mouth surprise with widen eyes. She was kneeing on the floor to him. He also realized that the entire time, she did not once made eye contact nor touched him except for the last desperate move to have him take the Vicodin.

 

"Its ok, you didn't do anything wrong, Nurse Ferris." Jensen moved to touch the nurse; he didn't want her kneeing to him like she was some sort of pet. However as he reached for her shoulders, she visibly flinched. He stopped immediately when she started to cry.

 

" _He'll_ be so mad, I didn't mean it. Please you must tell _Him_ that I didn't mean to touch what was not mine!"

 

"I won't tell Him anything ok? I'll just tell him that you made me better. Please stop crying. Everything is going to be alright. Please Nurse Ferris, calm down. Maybe you should take those Vicodin pills to calm your nerves."

 

"Do you promise not to tell?!"

 

"Yes, I promise. If anyone asks, you made me feel better. No pain. And you didn't touch me at all."

 

With those words, Nurse Ferris seem to instantly calm down. She was still kneeing at the floor and refusing to look at Jensen in the eye.

 

Jensen wanted to ask her who the "Him" that she had kept referring to. Why was she so frighten of _Him_. Jensen started to have a bad feeling. Could it possible be that Nurse Ferris was talking about Jared?  The small pit of fear in his stomach started to expand. He felt the walls of the office closing in on him.

 

"Nurse Ferris, I really have to get to class. I'll see you later ok?"

 

Before the nurse could utter a word, Jensen ran out of the room. He cradles his broken wrist close to his body. He started to feel lightheaded again and realized that the last time he had anything to eat was last night. He was far too much in a rush to grab any food for breakfast.

 

“Oh crap can this day get any worst? Is it lunchtime already? I was out for that long?! Shit! My teachers are going to kill me.” Thought Jensen. He felt like a hunted man. He could feel the looming shadows of predator over his shoulders. He made his way to cafeteria not knowing if this was the best decision to make. However he wanted to recharge his battery for whatever that awaits him. He still did not have a clear recollection of how he ended up in the nurse’s office. Since he didn’t see Jared he thought that perhaps, he had gotten lucky and had gotten away despite those words whispered words, “You are mine, my Pretty _Rukia_.” Maybe he had misheard those words. He prayed so.

 

As he turned the corner to the cafeteria, he ran into his best friend, Christian Kane.

 

“What is up with me today? I keep running into people.” Grumbled Jensen.

 

“What the Hell, Jense? What are you doing here? Are you insane, man?! Remember the rules!” Chris yelled at him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to their chosen social outcast lunch table.

 

Jensen noticed that Chris, who was always obsessively neat with his appearance, looked like he just roll out of head. But it was his eyes that frighten Jensen. He looked like a man possessed.

 

“Its all over the school. Your pretty ass belongs to Jared Padalicki.”

 

“What?!”

 

“There is a no fly zone on your ass, or in your case, no one touches but _Him_. Haven’t you notice how no one is even looking at you now? I knew this day would come with your pretty looks.” Chris moans in hands as he covers his face.

 

“Chris, what are you talking about?” Jensen exclaimed.

 

But Chris did not hear Jensen’s plead. He continue his rant, “I knew with your bambini eyes that it will one day get us in trouble. But I didn’t realized that you were going to drag us all down with _Them_.”

 

“But out of all them, Jense. Did you have to pick the freaking, Prince? Oh we are so going to die. Painfully. Fuck.”

 

“Come on, Chris. It can’t be that bad right? Why are you talking to me if it’s that bad?”

 

“Because, people think I’m retard so I have the stupid card that I can play.”

 

“Dude, you have like the highest GPA in our class next to me. You know your Tourette syndrome doesn’t effect your IQ at all.” Argued Jensen.

 

“I know that, you know that but the fine folks at Wolferson High school thinks otherwise. But that’s not the important thing. You have to listen to me carefully. Those rules that we both follow do not apply to Padalicki. He is in his own freaking scary category.”

 

“I know you bid your time ducking your head, Jense. You completely zone _Them_ out. That’s not a bad thing, but you block yourself off from all the valuable information about  _Them_. You know how they all claim to hate humans but you always can find _Them_ fucking between some human’s legs.”

 

“Yeah, they are blood thirsty hypocrites.”

 

“Jense, Padalacki is not like them. He’s hardcore. He hates humans. He doesn’t even fucking looks yet alone touches them. He thinks that we are nothing but cockroaches. If given a choice I think he would exterminate us.”

 

“Chris, if that’s true than what the hell happened this morning?”

 

“I don’t know, man. But you also want to know about something else? Padalecki is not into dicks. He only fucks with female wolves. And he fucks around a lot.”

 

“Shit, what are you trying to tell me, Chris? I already know how screwed I am.”

 

“I don’t think you do. If you did, you wouldn’t even be here! Aside from being the son of Alpha, the strongest and the meanest motherfucker of that pack of his, he has never been possessive of any of his playthings. Except for now.”

 

“So do you think that maybe he doesn’t want me like that?” Chris pity look to Jensen was his answer enough. Jensen quickly scans the lunchroom looking for the dangerous man.

 

“Why did you even come to lunch, man?”

 

“I was hungry ok. I haven’t eaten anything all day and my stomach is killing me. Look I’m just grab something fast to eat and then head off to study hall. Shouldn’t be a problem right?”

 

“Jensen, you have a broken wrist. I don’t want you to have anything else broken today.”

 

“Chris, two minutes. How bad can my luck be?” ask Jensen jokingly but the look of pure indurated terror on Chris’ face had Jensen spill out, “He staying right behind me isn’t he?”

 

Strong firm fingers grabbed the back of Jensen’s shirt collar and jerk him sharply backwards as he fell to the floor. He found himself being drag backwards from the floor by his collar. Fear spike through his body. He could feel the heat radiating from Jared’s fingers against his neck and shamefully his cock begins to harden.

 

Jared kept dragging Jensen across the floor by his collar not hesitating even when Jensen legs became entangle with the surrounding lunch tables and benches. Jensen had to tuck his legs close to his chest, as the back of his ass was being drag across the floor. He flushed with embarrassment and humiliation of the scene that Jared was causing. He hid his burning face against his thighs while cradling his throbbing wrist against his chest as Jared still continues to drag him by his collar.

 

He hoped that Jared was dragging him away from the crowded lunchroom and from the peering eyes of his classmates. Again he was not that lucky. Jared dropped his collar by another lunch table. He sat down on the bench but still had a firm grip on the back of Jensen’s neck. Jensen found his face suddenly inches from Jared’s well-muscled thigh.

 

Jared angled Jensen’s face upward as he found himself staring into stormy blue green eyes. Jared’s handsome cold face was smiling as it as he slowly began to caress Jensen’s lips with his thumb.

 

“Rule number two, pretty little pets always eat at the feet of their master.” Growled Jared as his grip on Jensen’s neck became tighter.

 

“Disobey again, and you will received punishment, Pretty boy. Understand?”

 

Jensen quickly nodded remembering what his last punishment had cost him. His wrist continues to throb as other parts of his body were also throbbing but rather in pleasure than in pain.

 

The lunch table that Jared was sitting was centered in the middle of the dead quiet lunchroom. The table was considered property of the exclusive pack that Jared rule. Jensen felt the eyes of the _Others_ on him. While Jared’s eyes always cause him arousal, the eyes of the _Others_ made his skin crawled.

 

Jensen was especially creeped out by the leering attention from Tom Welling who was sitting next to Jared. Jensen was sitting on the floor between them. Although his classmates viewed Welling’s tall form and handsome features beautiful, Jensen always suspect under the surface of those icy cold blue eyes lie an sinister monster.

 

Welling lean his hand over to Jensen’s head. Before he could even make contact with Jensen’s hair, Jared suddenly grabbed Welling’s neck and slammed his face twice hard against the lunch table. A loud bone cracking sound echo through the air.

 

Blood was seeping out of Welling’s mouth. Jared remained seated, as his eyes became amber. He gripped Welling’s neck, squeezing it hard.

 

“Were you stupid enough to touch what was mine, Tommy?” growled Jared to Welling.

 

“Ppppp pleaasse Aaaalpha, fooogave eeeee.” Croaked out Welling as he struggled to form the words with his broken jaw splitting out blood with each painful utter word.  

 

The begging plea seem to satisfied Jared, as he flick his wrist and threw Welling across the room. Welling’s body slam against the lunchroom wall making another loud bone cracking sound. As his body slid to the floor, a bloody large indention mark was left against the wall. He lay there in an unconscious heap. No one dared to move to even see if he was still alive.

 

The lunchroom was silent as no sound or movement was made. The hand that was gripping Jensen’s neck had loosened. Jared moved his hand from Jensen’s neck to the back of his head. He was gently running his fingers through Jensen’s hair, almost in a comforting manner.

 

Jensen saw Principal Shepard approaching the table.

 

“Jared,” Principal Shepard started to say, however he stop once Jared turn his full attention to him. Whatever he saw on Jared’s face, perhaps the shifting of amber eyes or the predator below the thin surface made him lose all color on his face. He quickly began to backpedal.

 

“Forgive me, my mistake. Continue on your day, gentlemen.” And without another glance, Principal Shepard hightailed out of the lunchroom.

 

Jared moved his fingers from Jensen’s hair. Firm fingers began to caress Jensen’s jaw line. Jared then slips one of his fingers into Jensen’s mouth.

 

He began a thrusting rhythm. Heat flush through Jensen’s body as he helplessly stared into Jared’s face. Jared eyes had darkened in lust as he began to increase the speed of his thrusting finger, his intense eyes never once leaving Jensen’s face.

 

Jensen felt pre-come leaking out of his aching cock. He had an image of coming in his pants in front of his classmates like this and moans in embarrassment. The moaning seems to excite Jared more as he leaned down and began to suck at Jensen’s neck. He rakes his teeth at the junction between the neck and shoulder. He began a stimulating sucking and biting, driving Jensen crazy with lust and desire.

 

“So good to me. As a reward, I’ll feed you.” Murmurs Jared against Jensen’s neck. He lifted his mouth from Jensen’s neck but not before leaving a large bruise, a mark against the pale skin. He leaned up and shifts his attention to the lunch tray before him.

 

He then slips his finger from Jensen’s mouth but still continues to caress the jaw line. Jensen’s body was hard and aching, and his mouth shamefully was already missing the hard, powerful presence of Jared’s finger. He felt mortify by his behavior. He lowers his eyes and quickly glances across the room. None of his classmates were even looking at them. They all avert their eyes to the floor.

 

But he still felt the presence of eyes on him. He look up and realized that the unwanted attention was from _Them_. Some of the male wolveseyes were full of hate, disgust and a few had lust in them. But it was the eyes of the female wolves that made Jensen shudder in fear. Those eyes were full of hate and jealously. He remembered what Chris said about Jared not being possessive. This did not bode well for him.

 

He subconsciously leans closer to Jared’s thigh seeking protection and assurance. Jared turned his head and smiled down at him. He began to feed Jensen with his fingers, watching how the food enters Jensen’s mouth. He would routinely run his fingers across Jensen’s plush lips. His eyes would darken every time Jensen licks his lips.

 

Jensen knew that he should feel embarrass; sitting at some guy feet while he feeds him from his fingers, but all that Jensen could feel was the mind sweeping lust. He wanted to submit to Jared, needed his complete attention. And he knew in that moment as his body yearns for Jared’s dominance, that he was screwed.

 

+++++++

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rule Fourteen: The remaining rules are considered Detection and Target. Repeat, do not follow these set of rules unless you have been detected. 

Rule Fifteen: In case of detection, do not engage in conversations or activities with Them. Passivity may give you a few extra days before They strike.

Rule Sixteen: Alert fellow compatriots that you have been compromised. This should prevent and further decrease exposure of detection to your friends. 

Rule Seventeen: They are known to have short attention spans with rukias. If you have been targeted as a potential rukia, your main priority is to survive the short-term experience. The experience may result in some physical and mental issues but at least you are alive.

Rule Eighteen: Fuck the rules, RUN. 

+++++++

 

Jensen was pissed. He was also scared out of his mind but he wanted to focus on the anger at hand. It was easier to deal with. For the last three and half years, he had created and followed a set of rigid guidelines to ensure his invisibility among Them. He had sacrificed and sweated over those rules in order to remain undetected. He had a plan: keep his head down, study his ass off, get a scholarship, and get the hell out of this town. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that the Others lived in other towns and cities but at least if he moved to a bigger city, he would have a chance of a more normal life. He dreamt of going to college, finding a girl, marrying her and having 2.5 kids, all without being afraid of having his throat ripped out for accidently pissing one of Them off. 

The humans that lived in Wolfbane were treated very differently to humans that lived in bigger cities. Here humans were considered less than third-rate citizens. In larger cities, humans were almost considered equal to the Others’ counterpart. Life in Wolfbane, for humans, was difficult and oftentimes deadly. People were considered inferior and expendable, all for the enjoyment of Them. 

Jensen had been planning his escape from this town his whole life. He was months away from achieving his ultimate goal. But then Jared Padalecki happened. Jared made him feel things that he had never felt in his life. Before now, he had never looked at a guy with interest but just the mere thought of Jared got him half hard. Maybe it was the magical pheromones that Jared was rumored to possess, but most likely it was the raw animal masculinity and magnetism that exuded from Jared. He knew that Jared could kill him with just a flick of a wrist. Yet instead of fear, his body trembled with heated desire and anticipation. 

After lunch period was over Jared looked at Jensen’s bandaged wrist in puzzlement. 

“Why has your wrist not healed yet, Pretty?” he asked.

When Jensen tried to explain that a broken wrist took weeks, perhaps months, to heal, Jared looked surprised at the answer. It seemed that he had not realized how long it took for humans to recover from broken bones. As a result, Jensen found himself at Doc Beaver’s office. Jared carried him out to his car and drove him to see the town physician. When Jensen tried to protest that he was perfectly fine walking to the car, Jared casually backhanded him. His last conscious thought, as he fell to the ground, was that he was tired of getting knocked out today. 

“Oh good, you are finally awake. Listen up, Son. We don’t have a lot of time before He comes to collect you,” said Doctor Beaver. Jensen knew Doc Jim Beaver his whole life. He trusted the man with his life and his sanity. 

“How’s your head?” asked Doc Beaver as he began shining a light into Jensen’s eyes.

“Its okay. What happened? Why am I here?”

“You hit your pretty head hard against the floor, when you got backhanded. You know better than to give Them lip, Son. But to give lip to the Prince? He must want you real bad for you to still be alive.” 

“Ah thanks for caring, Doc! And why is everyone calling me pretty today? So annoying!” whined Jensen as he slowly sat up from the exam bed. 

“Because you are pretty! And that is probably why you are in this mess. Listen Son; you know you are one of my favorites so I have to give you a crash course on the Others. You need to know this for your survival.”

“I already know about Them.”

“No, Jensen you don’t. I know you made up those silly sets of rules but that’s not going to help you now. You need to know exactly what you are facing.”

“What do you mean silly set of rules?!”

“Focus, Jensen.”

“Okay, I’m focusing. What am I facing? I already know how screwed I am with Jared. I doubt you will tell me something I don’t already know.”

“The Others are werewolves. Despite urban mythology their origins are not from humanity. They are a separate individual species. As such, you cannot embody human standards to these beings. They have their own unique society, customs, and laws. Their culture is ruled by strength, cunning, ruthlessness, and oftentimes with violence. Any sign of weakness is a death sentence for these predators. They live in a pack ruled by an Alpha. The Alpha is the strongest of them all. His word is law and he rules the pack with blood and brutality Make no mistake; there is not a democracy. The Alpha can be challenged at any time, by any Werewolf, for his position.”

“I know this already.”

“Jensen, would you please shut up and listen?”

“Fine, sorry.”

“There are many packs across North America. Not all Alphas are equivalent in strength. As you know, the Others are ten times stronger than humans. They heal faster, have an almost insatiable sexual appetite, and due to their culture, seem to be pure psychopaths. The Others derive their strength through their genetic bloodlines. The more pure the bloodline, the stronger the Were. Over the years, due to circumstances such as lack of viable mates, Werewolves have been known to mate with humans, which will dilute their bloodlines. 

There is a legend, a prophecy that Others believe in. It speaks of a High King Alpha, the strongest of them all, the most powerful to ever be born. His bloodline is bred from centuries of strong Alpha families. His powers will be near limitless. He will have no equal in strength and intelligence, because, although their society is ruled by strength, it is also coupled with political machinations. And through his will and desire all packs shall submit to him. He will rule them all. And with that consolidation of supernatural power combined with his own, he will also be able to rule all of humanity. One world ruled completely by the High King, that is their prophecy. 

The Padalecki are the oldest bloodline in North American. They also happen to be the strongest pack. Their family has been chasing the prophecy. The birth of the High King is not a genetic abnormality or a miracle. It is only through centuries of carefully planned matings between successful Werewolf families that a stronger Alpha is bred and so forth. Their bloodline, unlike other, neighboring packs, has not been diluted with human, which makes Them very rare and valuable.”

“So you are telling me They are a bunch of inbreeds?”

“Jensen, do you want to get knocked out again?” growled Doc Beaver.

“Sorry! I make really lame jokes when I’m nervous and I’m really nervous about what you are telling me.”

Doc Beaver shook his head. He saw how pale Jensen had gotten. His heart became even heavier for what he was about to tell Jensen. The boy was far too young and fragile for all that was happening to him. The only protection that he could offer to the boy was knowledge. It was best Jensen knew exactly what he had stumbled into, so he could arm himself. 

“So basically Jared has to follow the family tradition so that the High King will be born from his family bloodline?” asked Jensen. He carefully avoided the doctor’s eyes. His heart gave a painful pang at the though of Jared being with someone else. He knew his feelings were illogical and silly. He’d never even spoken to the Were until today, yet it still hurt him, the idea of Jared being with another.

“No, Jensen. I’m telling you that Jared is the High King.”

“Huh?” gaped Jensen. 

“The Padalecki succeeded in their plans of breeding the High King. The prophecy spoke of the coming birth of the King. There would be signs during his conception, in the days prior to his birth, when the darkened sky would be flooded with lights, and on the eve of his birth, the ground would shake and the moon would run red with blood. Days before Jared’s birth there was an aurora phenomenon in our town. When his mother was in labor, there was an earthquake. Jared was born during a Blood moon. This moon only occurs after the autumnal equinox. He is hailed and acknowledged as the crowned Prince because he has not yet reached his maturity. Even now, he is in equal strength with his father, the Alpha. Once he obtains his maturity and gains his full powers, he will be the High King.”

“Fucking hell, I am so fucking screwed! I’ve got to get away from Jared as soon as possible. You have to help me get away, Doc. Please!” begged Jensen, as tears filled his green eyes and the powerful urgency to flee hummed through his blood. 

“Listen to me, Jensen. The only way you will survive this is by staying close to Jared. He is the only reason why you are still alive.”

Jensen stared at the doctor in shocked disbelief. 

“I’m serious, Jensen. Do you know how many female Werewolf families have been chasing after Jared for his bloodline? The only thing that stands in their way is you. Jared will not breed with anyone if he remains obsessed with you. And now that he has shown that He may be interested in some cock action along with pussy, that just increases your enemy list. Male werewolves will want to be in his bed for the power that they can wield by being at his side. And don’t forget that his family will try to eliminate you because they don’t want their bloodline to be diluted.”

“What? I’m a guy, you can’t breed a guy!”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s the principle.”

“Oh my God….”Jensen cried out, as he lay back down on the bed. He was getting a headache with all the new information. 

“Jensen before we run out of time I must tell you how the Others copulate.”

“What?! Oh God! Are you giving me the sex speech? I’m good, please you don’t have to tell me!” 

“Son, their copulation is very primal, animalistic. Full of aggression, power play, potential blood play but for you, most likely, it will be blood loss….” Doc Beaver was clearly embarrassed about the new topic. However, he continued on while Jensen started to cover his ears.

“I don’t want to know! Please just stop. I’ve never even had sex before in my life!” cried out Jensen as he covered his face with his hands. 

“So my Pretty Rukia remains untouched by others?” growled out a pleased sounding Jared. 

My luck cannot be this bad, thought Jensen. He suddenly felt a breeze by his side and looked up to see a smiling Jared. Jared’s eyes had shifted to an amber hue and his face seemed thinner in the gloomily lit room. Jensen could almost see the wolf behind the surface as Jared leaned closer to him. Jared began to caress Jensen’s lips with his fingers.

“Are you an virgin, Pretty Boy?” Jared asked, staring hungrily down at Jensen. Jensen felt his body harden while his face flushed with embarrassment and shame.

“Yyyes,” stuttered Jensen. Jared’s smile widened with the response as his other hand lowered to Jensen’s stomach. He began to stroke the fine hairs below the belly button, gently rubbing and pressing into the skin. Jensen felt himself completely harden as pre-come started leaking from his slit. He bit his lips to keep from moaning out loud.

“How long will it take to heal his wrist?” questioned Jared as his full attention remained on Jensen’s face. Jensen had completely forgotten Doc Beaver’s presence. He was too focused on Jared and what he was doing to his body. 

“I put his broken wrist in the cast. It will take roughly six weeks before we can take the cast off. Once it’s off, that still doesn’t mean that the bones are fully healed. We will take another x-ray to confirm that everything has been set properly,” answered Doctor Beaver.

“I didn’t realized how fragile you are, Pretty. Yet despite your weakness, which should disgust me, I still want you.” murmured Jared, as he slowly lowered his head toward Jensen’s face. Jensen stared at Jared’s hypnotizing eyes, similar to those of a cobra as it lures in its prey. 

“And these lips, how they haunt me all day. We don’t usually indulge in kisses but for you, Pretty, I’ll make an exception,” was all the warning Jensen had before Jared crushed his lips onto his. Jared started thrusting his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen was immediately flooded with the memory of Jared’s finger and he moaned in desire. He began to suck Jared’s tongue, which made the Were growl with approval. He felt Jared’s hand move from his stomach and start to unzip his jeans. He pushed the jeans to Jensen’s thigh and began stroke Jensen’s aching cock. Jensen found himself thrusting his hips forward to Jared’s hand, synchronizing to the thrusting rhythm of Jared’s tongue in his mouth. 

He felt consumed by Jared. He felt Jared’s firm strokes on his cock as his other hand slipped under Jensen’s shirt to his nipple and began to twist the nub. Jensen gasped out in surprise, pleasure and pain. He could feel the Jared’s smile against his lips. 

Jared’s fingers started to stroke the slit of his leaking head. Rubbing the leaking slit back and forth. Jensen groaned in pleasure. He felt like he was going to come any moment and his balls started to tighten up but before he could come, Jared yanked his cock hard, “Not without permission, Pretty.” Growled out Jared. 

Jensen closed his eyes and nodded, forcing himself to hold back. Jared began to nuzzle at his neck, sucking and biting the skin there. His hand left Jensen’s cock and slipped lower. Jared suddenly moved back up to Jensen’s mouth, sucking and biting the plush lips. He then thrust his tongue back into Jensen’s mouth, enticing a groan of pleasure from Jensen. He felt Jared’s hand move from his nipple to his hip, holding him in place. He suddenly felt a hard, blunt intrusion against his hole. He tried to move his hips forward away from the intrusion but found Jared’s steel hand blocking the movement. He started to groan his protest, but Jared growled out a warning. Jensen immediately stopped his protests as he had learned his lesson for denying Jared anything, in painful punishment. 

Jared continued to thrust his two fingers forward in Jensen’s tight hole. Jensen whimpered with the pain and burning sensation. Jared’s fingers were large and hard, thrusting repeatedly against his tight virgin hole. He felt Jared touching deep places in his body that had never been touched before. Jared continued thrusting his tongue, stroking and sucking Jensen’s in his mouth. Suddenly, Jared’s thrusting fingers hit a bundle of nerves that had Jensen moaning in pleasure. His cock immediately began to harden and pre-come started leaking out. “Please, Jared….” begged Jensen as he fought off his orgasm. Sweat started to break out on his body as he cried out in pleasure. Jared began thrusting deeper, harder, hitting the spot of nerves again and again.

“Please what, Pretty Boy?” murmured Jared into Jensen’s ear as he increased the tempo of his fingers. He moved his other hand from Jensen’s hips to his nipple and began to pluck and twist it. 

“Please let me come, Jared….” Jared started licking the shell of Jensen’s ear. 

“Tell me who you belong to, Pretty.” Jensen was almost delirious with pleasure. All he wanted was to come but he couldn’t without Jared’s permission or he would suffer the consequences. To prevent himself from coming, he had to keep knocking his broken wrist against the bed. The pain helped him to focus on Jared’s order. He hoped he wasn’t somehow breaking another rule that would incite punishment. 

“You! I belong to you! Please Jared, let me come.” Jared pulled back and stared down at Jensen, his eyes dark with lust and hunger. Jensen could see the wolf looking at him. 

“You’re Mine. You may come.” Jared twisted his fingers over the bundle of nerves and Jensen cried out in pleasure as he came. He had never felt such pleasure and shockingly such contentment before. He lay there, exhausted, breathing hard with his spent cock hanging out, stomach wet with his come. His jeans were still twisted at his thighs. 

“Alpha, for copulation of a male human, you will need lubrication. Here is a bottle. Human males, unlike female Weres, do not have self lubrication in their bodies.” Doc Beaver said to Jared. 

Jensen had once again forgotten the doctor’s presence. He had assumed that the doctor had left the room but realized that Doc Beaver had been there the entire time and witnessed his submission to Jared. He turned his face away in shame and embarrassment.

“I did not know that human males needed additional lubrication, how bothersome. Thank you Doctor. That will be all. You may leave now.”

Doc Beaver nodded and left the room immediately. He did not look at Jensen hoping to give the boy his privacy. 

Jared pocketed the lube and bent down to pick Jensen up. He slipped his fingers back into Jensen’s hole, leaving Jensen’s jeans still twisted at his thighs. He tossed one of Jensen’s legs over his shoulders, exposing Jensen’s naked hole with Jared’s fingers in it.

“I am going to carry you out like this, for anyone to see how greedy your hole is for me. No one inflicts pain onto you without my permission. And that includes you, my Pretty Boy. Consider this a minor punishment.”

“But I didn’t know, I did it so I wouldn’t come! Please, this is so embarrassing,” begged Jensen.

“Are you arguing with me?” asked Jared quietly. Jensen instantly began to quiver in fear at the tone and the yellowing of Jared’s eyes. 

“No! God, no!”

“Good. I will have to re-evaluate how to administer your future punishments since you are too fragile. You better learn to toughen up quick. I plan to fuck you hard over and over again.” 

And with those words, Jared carried Jensen out into the night. Jensen prayed that they wouldn’t encounter anyone but since he knew the type of day he was having, he highly doubted he would be that lucky.

+++++++


	4. The Rules to Survive High School (or aka to stay invisible to THEM)

Rule Nineteen: If you somehow find yourself enacting this last set of rules, you are out of options. This final set of rules are for operation Dead Man. Once activated, the outcome is final. 

Rule Twenty: Destroy potential tracking devices: cell phones, GPS, and lap-top. All non-essential electronic equipment must be abandoned. 

Rule Twenty-one: Withdraw the maximum amount of cash funds from ATM and credit cards. Ensure that the withdrawal will not raise suspicion. 

Rule Twenty-two: Prior to extraction, destroy all physical evidence of your existence in your household. Trash your hairbrushes, toothbrush, and any potential clothing items that have your DNA. Wipe down all surfaces that may contain your fingerprints. 

Rule Twenty-three: Abandon all personal effects such as family photographs and jewelry. Do not bring any identifying items such as school ID, driver license or library card. 

Rule Twenty-four: Do not say Good-Bye to family and friends. In order for your objective to be successful, you must conduct your daily activities without any deviations. 

Rule Twenty-five: The clothes that you wear on the day you activate the mission are a set of clothes that can be found at any cheap, large-chain clothing store. This is to ensure that no items on your body can be traced back to Wolfbane.

Rule Twenty-six: When you leave, you become a Dead man. Do not look back. Do NOT come back. 

Godspeed my friend.

+++++++

“Oh my God! What are you wearing?” Jensen exclaimed, as he spied his friend. Christian sat across from him in the study hall. Chris was wearing black square eyeglasses and sported a mismatched t-shirt under his yellow flower-printed shirt. Jensen started laughing when he noticed that Chris was wearing high-waist pants that fell three inches short of his ankles. Peeping from the gap between his pants and shoes were mismatched socks: one green, the other gray. 

“Why do you look like a reject from Revenge of the Nerds? And is that tape on your glasses? Dude, why are you even wearing glasses? You have 20/20 vision!” 

Christian gave him a pointed look. The effect was ruined when his glasses slipped off his nose and fell to the table. 

“Seeing how the Prince broke one of Them in half for even attempting to touch your pretty hair, I thought it would be in my best interest to play up the retarded card. So, you know, I won’t be viewed as a threat, but I’m surprised to see you in school. Actually, I’m amazed to see you sitting.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know! Didn’t He like claim you or something last night?” 

Jensen groaned and banged his head against the table. He quickly flashed back to last night’s events. Jared had carried him, half naked, to his car. Jared had forbidden him to pull up his jeans, as punishment for hurting himself without permission. His suffering did not stop there. When Jared pulled into Jensen’s driveway, he thought he could make his escape. He was wrong.

“Don’t move, Pretty. I want to meet your Sires.” Jared pronounced, as he moved from the seat of his sleek, black Jaguar and crossed the drive to open Jensen’s door for him. He intimately slipped his fingers back into Jensen’s hole while he lifted and carried him to the front door. Please don’t be home, wished Jensen but his bad luck continued and he heard the sound of his front door opening.

His face burned with shame and Jensen quickly hid it against Jared’s firm, muscular chest. He was afraid of what would happen next. He knew his parents were fiercely independent humans who believed in equal rights for humans among Others. He could already imagine his father’s righteous fury . 

“Jensen, thank god……” said Jensen’s father. He stopped mid-sentence at the sight that greeted him, his half naked son, in a debauched state, being carried by the tall dangerous predator. 

“Oh! My boy!” exclaimed Jensen’s mother as she also approached the doorway. Jensen waited to hear an explosion, fireworks of screams and rage. Instead there was dead silence. Jared pushed past his shell-shocked parents and walked into the house. 

“Where is your room, Pretty? I want to see you laying on a bed like this, spreading those legs for me.” Jared growled out to Jensen, within hearing distance of his parents. Jensen flushed with embarrassment but he couldn’t help whimpering a moan of pleasure as Jared began to thrust his fingers into his tight hole. 

Jared chuckled in amusement as he moved across the room to the stairs. He made his way to Jensen’s room without being told which room was his. 

“I follow the smell of your scent, Pretty.” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear, he began to lick and nibble at the shell. Jensen was already hard and starting to leak pre-come. The tall werewolf pushed open his bedroom door, then, without warning, tossed him from the doorway, across the room to his bed. Inches before Jensen’s body could hit mattress, Jared recaptured him in his arms. 

Jared smiled down on him with blue-green eyes full of mischief. Jensen was struck on how otherworldly handsome Jared looked. He could see the amber of the Wolf’s eyes beginning to shine hungrily through as he was slowly lowered to his bed. Jared moved closer and began to suck and nibble at Jensen’s lips. 

“This is how we play, Pretty. Better get used to it,” and without further warning, Jared crushed his body against Jensen, yanking his neck to the side and began sucking and biting hard at the junction of Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen gasped out in pleasure and pain as he unconsciously began to rub himself against Jared. He could feel his naked cock rubbing against the roughness of Jared’s jeans. He clutched desperately at Jared’s shirt, moving his hips to increase the friction against his cock, feeling the hardness of Jared through the fabric. 

He felt Jared’s sharp canine teeth against his skin, biting, licking, sucking, and causing a whirlwind of agony and thrill. Jared moved his hands down Jensen’s ass, spreading his cheeks. He began to thrust two fingers in Jensen’s hole. 

“Think you can take more than two fingers, Pretty?” whispered Jared before he pressed another finger into Jensen. Jensen groaned in pain at the burning sensation. He felt ripped opened, as his hole clenched tight in protest but Jared continued the thrust of his fingers. Jensen felt exposed, vulnerable and imprisoned by Jared but he forced himself to relax and submit to Jared’s vigorous demands. Gradually he began to feel faint tendrils of desire building within him. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Pretty? Split your tight virgin hole open with my big cock? Fill you up so much that you will be leaking my come for days?” 

“Please…..let me come.” Jensen begged as he felt his engorged cock leaking, rubbing wet against Jared. 

“Answer the question, Pretty! Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk straight for days?” 

“Yes, yes! Please fuck me hard, Jared!”

“You may come.” With those words, Jensen cried out in ecstasy, his balls tightened up against his body and he came hard, pressing up against Jared’s powerful, muscular body. He felt himself black-out with the rushing pleasure that flushed through his veins. 

“Mos vos in aeterum.” Jared growled as he bit into Jensen’s neck. Jensen gasped in pain as he felt his flesh being pierced and torn by Jared’s canines. He could feel his blood dripping onto his shoulder as Jared began to suck and lick at his wound, smoothing the sting of it. Already the stabbing hurt had decreased to a throbbing ripple with Jared’s continual attention to the gash. Jensen felt bone tired, his body and mind exhausted. His eyes grew heavy as he slowly slipped into the darkness. 

“Rest in your bed, my Pretty Rukia. This will be the last night you spend alone in this room.” Jared rumbled against the pale, freckled face. Jensen felt warm arms slowly lifting away from him.

“Please…stay…” murmured Jensen as he tried to move his fingers to grab a hold of Jared’s arms. As much as he commanded his limbs to move, they remained still by his side. He could feel Jared’s satisfaction with his response. 

“If I stay, I’ll fuck your pretty ass. Repeatedly. You won’t survive the experience tonight; you are too weak for it. But don’t worry, Pretty. I’ll fuck you all night long tomorrow.” Jared promised as he moved away from Jensen. 

What am I fucking doing, was Jensen’s last remaining conscious thought before he slipped into his dreams. Even in his sleep, he could feel Jared’s thrusting fingers in him. He whimpered in fear and bliss. 

When Jensen woke up the next day, he thought that he was in a Twilight Zone episode. His fiery, human-rights activist parents suddenly became pro Other pod-people. They kept telling him what an honor it was to be chosen to be a rukia, especially to be chosen by Jared. When Jensen tried to argue, both his parents visibly shook in terror. They quickly ushered him to the breakfast table. A basket full of delicious food was delivered to their door. The hamper was addressed to Jensen and his parents insisted that he eat it all, practically hovering over his shoulders until he was finished with this breakfast.   
They wouldn’t even let him leave the house, insisting that he waited for Jared. When he moved past them to the front door, his mother ran in front of him kneeling before him, pleading for him to stay. He stood there in open-mouthed shock. Before he could respond, the front door was opened. Sunlight streamed in and Jared’s tall form over-shadowed Jensen’s cowering mother. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to punish you for not waiting for me, Pretty. Come.” 

Jensen flushed in embarrassment as his body hardened instantly to the double meaning of his word. He could see Jared smiling in amusement at his inadvertent command. Jensen moved past his mother with his eyes lowered, to cover his anger and humiliation. As he moved closer to the Were, Jared suddenly grabbed at him and yanked his face to the side, leaving the bandage over his wounded neck exposed to Jared’s eyes. Jared ripped away the cover exposing the still gaping and oozing wound to his wrathful stare.

“Never cover my mark again, Pretty.” Jared growled in displeasure and anger as he lifted Jensen in the air by his throat. 

“Please, its my fault! I was checking up on him as you ordered and I saw how his neck was bleeding. I didn’t want it to get infected so I bandaged his wound. Please forgive me, Alpha.” Plead Jensen’s mother as she lowered her head to the floor, her entire body shaking in fear. Jensen’s father was already kneeling on the floor close to his wife’s side. 

“A small cut like this can become infected? How weak.” Despite the clear disgust in Jared’s tone, he lowered Jensen to the floor, running his hand smoothly down Jensen’s back. 

“Do not exhausted yourself today. You will need all your strength for tonight. I will not stop fucking you even when you cry, bleed, or beg, my Pretty Rukia.” And with those words, Jared quickly picked up Jensen and carried him to the car. 

“So let me get this right, the Prince didn’t fuck you at all last night?” asked Chris. 

Jensen hid his face against the table trying to cover his blushes. He responded to Chris by banging his head twice into the desk, then shaking it.

“I just assumed he did because he has been carrying you around all over the place. I figured he damaged you so much that you couldn’t walk.”

“No, he wants me to conserve energy as much as possible for tonight.”

“Damn, I never saw him be that considerate before. He must want you to live through one fucking.” 

“Maybe I should run, Chris,” whispered Jensen softly, raising his eyes to his friend. 

“It’s too late for that. He has your scent and your blood. You may get fifty feet away before he rips you apart. Remember the rules, they have short attention span. Survive his fucking, and live another day.” Chris’ blue eyes stared intently at Jensen. Chris saw how pale his friend was, his eyes glancing briefly at the open wound along Jensen’s neck.   
“I actually think you are a lot safer with Padalecki. You run, some punk ass Were like that shit head Welling may make a grab at you because you’re property of the Prince. They are too chicken shit to attack him directly so they will attack you instead. Better to be with the Devil you know than the Devil you don’t who will torture and kill your ass anyway, because it belongs to the other Devil.” 

“But I thought everyone loved him because he was prophesied High King?” questioned Jensen. He could feel his heart rate speeding up, sweat was breaking out across his forehead and his stomach twisted in knots. Can’t even talk about the fucker without freaking out, thought Jensen. 

“No. There are several factions among the Others. You have the fanatics; they are the religious zealots that will follow Jared to the ends of the earth. If the Prince tells them to cut off their fingers and eat them, they will cut off all their fingers and eat them with a smile. They are basically the crazy hardcore group that you don’t have to be afraid of because Jared is obsessed with you, therefore you are safe from them. However, that might change if Jared gets bored with you. It’s 50/50. Now, all the other factions want you dead. Some want to torture you, then kill you.”

“Fucking A. You just keep giving me so much good news today.”

“Knowledge is power. And that may be the only weapon you’ve got to fight for your survival. You need to know all your enemies. You have the wanna-be female Betas. They all strive for the title of Beta. The only way to get that title is to mate with Jared. He’s not mating with anyone while he has this obsession for you. So, they want to torture you, then kill you.”

“Awesome.”

“Female Weres are vicious and scary. Now with the whole cock thing, we should also add male Weres who want to be Jared’s mate to the list.”

“Wait a minute, Jared’s mate can be male?”

“Yeah, Jared is the fucking High King. He can mate himself to a hawk if he wants to. The Prince can do anything he wants to, which brings us to the factions that want to keep the status quo. They are the Alphas who don’t want to submit and cede their power and territories to Jared. They know what Jared is and that he is at his weakest now, before he is old enough to reach his full power. Problem is, they still can’t kill him because, even now, He is stronger than them. The only weakness that Jared has shown, thus far, is his obsession with you. Who knows what will happen if they grab you. Will Jared become distracted during a bloody challenge fight if he knows they are ripping your body apart?” 

“Thanks for the image, Chris.”

“Happy to oblige! Don’t forget the traditionalist faction. They are the Weres that believe in pure bloodlines. Even though you are male, you are still human, therefore a threat to that agenda. The leading traditionalist family is the Padalecki. So when the Prince fucks you, in his home, watch your back with his family.”

Jensen dropped his head back to the table, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Chris felt extremely bad for his friend but he knew that at the rate that things were accelerating he didn’t have time to be gentle. Jensen needed to know all his enemies. He’d known Jensen all his life. He knew people constantly underestimated his friend because of his almost delicate beauty. As much as Jensen hated people to notice his looks, he was a undeniably beautiful man. However, behind those emerald green eyes was a cunning intellect. He had developed a set of rules that had protected him from detection all these years. Chris knew that anyone else who had half of Jensen’s beauty would have long ago become a rukia. It was just bad luck that Jared had captured Jensen. Chris knew that if anyone, human or Other, could survive a experience with the High King, and turn it into their favor, it would be Jensen. He just needed knowledge and a little time to plan his next moves. 

“And the last major faction would be the rebel humans”

“What?! Are you shitting me? Why would humans want to kill me?”

“Rebel humans, not to be confused with the non-violent human activists, is a human group that believe in the extermination of all supernatural things aka the Others. They will kill you because they view you as an abomination for your attraction to a species outside of your own kind. They will also probably want to torture you, to stick it to the Prince. Their ideology is very similar to those of the traditionalists except they believe in pure bloodlines for humans instead of Werewolves.”

“Chris…”

“I know it’s a lot of people wanting your head but I know you, Jense. You will figure it out. You always do. Don’t give up, man.”

“Chris….”

“Things look shit right now, but it’s only been like a day, a lot of things can change again. Who knows, maybe for the better.”

“Chris, will you shut up. I really don’t feel well. I think something is wrong.” During his conversation with Chris the small twisting feeling in his stomach had morphed to mind numbing pain. At first he thought it was due to hearing the long list of people who wanted him dead. But the twisting cramps slowing expanded to splitting, stabbing pains. He had a metallic taste in the back of his throat. He slowly got up from his seat, but his knees buckled causing him to collapse onto the floor in pain. Tears filled his eyes. His heart raced. He felt the air sucking from his lungs. 

“Jared…” he moaned as another painful wave rip through this body.

“Jensen! Are you ok?” cried out Chris who ran immediately to his side.

Jensen couldn’t speak. His eyes clouded in pain. His body became paralyzed with agony. His mind was screaming, as all he could do was gasp, sucking in as much air has he could before an other wave of agony ripped through his body. 

“JENSEN?! Where the FUCK are YOU!” came a loud, earth-shattering roar. But Jensen couldn’t answer. He felt the floor tremble as students began to duck under the tables, fleeing for cover. 

After waves of torturous pain flowed through his body, his mind began to numb, he was losing consciousness, yet he still felt every ripping, tearing pain. He held on for a little longer, waiting for Him to come. Lights in the room began to flicker. 

“JENSEN?!”

Jensen tried to answer, all he could produce was a tiny whimper but the sound seemed to be enough because, suddenly, He was there. He felt himself being wrapped up in strong powerful arms. 

“JENSEN? Mine! What happened?” growled out Jared, his canine fangs extending out of his mouth as his eyes turned yellow. The Wolf was coming out. Despite this, Jensen never saw Jared look more beautiful to him. 

Jensen smiled at Jared, ready to let go. He slowly closed his eyes. 

He heard loud anguished howls and the crash of a mass of glass breaking. He could feel the ground beneath him shaking. His last remaining thought was, He actually knows my name. 

 

+++++++


	5. The Rules to Survive High School (or aka to Stay Alive to Graduation)

Rule One: If you have the misfortune of becoming property of the Others, remember that you belong solely to the one that claims you. No other creature, be it human or Other is allowed to touch you without His permission. 

Rule Two: Do not trust other rukias. They have their own twisted agenda that serves their masters. Their will is no longer their own. 

Rule Three: Be aware that are no known cases of rukia returning to human society and living among their own species. All reported cases have indicated that a rukia remains with the Others. 

Rule Four: A Rukia tends to have short life span.

Rule Five: Just survive to get yourself to graduation. 

+++++++

Beep, beep, beep.

This was the constant sound that Jensen heard, the annoying yet steady beeping sound near his head.

Beep, beep, beep.

He then became aware of the heat. He could feel himself being encased by a hot, firm, muscular body, pressing tightly against his own.

Beep, beep, beep. 

Warm breath huffed against his ear. He struggled to open his eye lids but could not produce a flicker of movement. His limbs were weighed down with tiredness and exhaustion. His heart raced with his failed attempts. 

Beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP. 

The beeping noise seemed to increase in speed and intensity. Jensen felt the large, warm hand that was wrapped around his waist, slide to his chest, to rest over his rapidly beating heart. 

“Rest, Pretty. I am here now.” the arrogant voice commanded him. Jensen strained to remember who the voice belonged to. He sounded so familiar. He felt warm fingers caressing his face while powerful arms tightened around him. He felt safe and secure and began to drift into an exhausted yet peaceful sleep. 

He woke again to a wet sucking pressure against his neck; he could feel a hint of teeth against his skin. A hard, warm hand smoothed his naked stomach, rubbing and pressing against the flesh. He could feel another arm wrapping tightly over his chest, the hand reached up to grip his face, pulling it to one side to expose his neck. Warm lips pressed wetly at his pulse, sucking and biting against his throat. Jensen moaned in pleasure and a satisfying growl answered his whimpers of desire. 

“Open your pretty green eyes. Let me see how hungry you are for me, Gratia.” said a deeply masculine voice and Jensen’s body instantly struggled to obey the command. As Jensen flicked his eyes open, he was lost in a pool of blue-green eyes. Jensen’s gaze greedily devoured the sight of Jared’s handsome face. 

“Jared….” Jensen whispered as he raised his fingers to touch Jared’s beautiful face. Midway through, his hand started to drop due to his trembling weakness. He gasped in distress, desperate to feel Jared’s skin against his touch. Strong fingers suddenly gripped Jensen’s drooping hand. Jared moved Jensen’ fingers toward his mouth. He placed them against his lips so his Rukia could feel the curve of his smile against them. Jensen sighed, content but aroused, as he slowly started to harden. Without breaking eye contact with Jensen, Jared sucked two of Jensen’s fingers deep into his throat. Jensen moaned in pleasure as the moist, hot mouth engulfed his fingers. He could feel Jared’s tongue thrusting between his fingers, stabbing at the joined junction. He could already feel pre-come beading from his slit. He unconsciously started to thrust his hips against Jared. He was startled to feel Jared’s firm fingers stroking his cock underneath his hospital gown. Jared began a hard twisting rhythm of strokes from the base of cock to the tip, gently rubbing at the leaking head. This contrast of hard and gentle strokes made Jensen almost white out in pleasure. Jared released Jensen’s fingers from his mouth. He lowered his head and whispered into Jensen’s ear.

“One day real soon, I’ll have you finger yourself with only my spit as the lube. Then I’m going to split you open my with big cock.” 

“Please, Jared. Let me come.” Jensen begged, clutching at Jared’s shirt. He could see the Wolf shining through Jared’s eyes as the hue became more amber. 

Jared’s face was harsh with lust as he growled out, “Come, Pretty.” And with those words, Jensen came hard, soaking Jared’s hand and his hospital gown with his semen. 

“Mine,” breathed Jared, his hand still gripping and stroking Jensen’s spent dick. 

“Yours” whimpered Jensen and turned to tuck his face underneath Jared’s chin, his nose breathing in the scent of Jared. Lying in Jared’s possessive arms, he noticed the drastic size difference between them, how massive Jared was. In Jared’s embrace he felt small and fragile, yet protected. He didn’t understand where these feelings were coming from. He knew that all the pain that he was going through was Jared’s fault yet he somehow still trusted him. I am a fool, thought Jensen as he shifted closer to Jared. 

“I’m sorry, to interrupt but I wanted to check in on you. Your heart monitor was alarming. We thought you may have been suffering from another seizure.” Doc Beaver concentrated on looking down at Jensen’s medical chart. He carefully avoided the intimate scene on the hospital bed, in fear that Jared would remove his eyes for viewing Jensen’s half naked form, without prior permission. 

Jared unexpectedly moved his body on top of Jensen, baring his canines at Doc Beaver. He began to snarl and the room started to shake. Doc Beaver instantly dropped to his knees. He bowed and turned his head to expose his neck. His arthritic knees shook against the freezing floor as cold fear clutched at him. I’m going to be killed by a crazy Werewolf Prince who doesn’t understand that I’m trying to save His rukia, thought Doc Beaver. 

“Jared?” Jensen whispered with uncertainty in his voice. He was shocked at Jared’s possessive behavior. He looked over to Doc Beaver, seeing him trembling in obvious fear. If he were in the doctor’s position he would be afraid too. He soothingly ran his hands down Jared’s strongly muscled back. He could feel the Wolf underneath Jared’s skin and knew it was lusting for blood and sex. Since the Wolf was denied sexual gratification, it hungered for pain and death in its place. 

“Jared? I think I need Doc Beaver to look me over. I don’t feel so well.” Those words immediately shifted Jared’s wrathful attention from the kneeling human to the warm body beneath him. Jared’s eyes had become complete amber. His handsome face had begun thinning out, transforming to the raging predator within. His mouth had elongated and his canines shone razor sharp in his mouth. Jared’s bones began to shift, even as he remained over Jensen’s supine form. 

Jensen didn’t know why the Wolf was coming out now. He knew that if he didn’t do something quick, Doc Beaver would most likely be dead. He shuddered to think what the Wolf would do to Jensen himself. He wasn’t sure if the Wolf would even recognize him as someone who belonged to Jared. The Wolf may consider him prey, which It would either maim him or fuck him and Jensen didn’t think he could survive the latter option with his body and mind intact. He needed the Wolf to recognize his smell as his mind flash back to the bite mark. He shoved his hand at the partially healed bite mark at his neck. He dug his fingers through the laceration and quickly ripped the stitches from his flesh, pulling pieces of thread and skin from his injury. He winced with the intense pain as he turned his head to expose the bleeding tear to the Wolf. The Wolf nosed down to the blood scenting it, and instantly recognizes the musky sweet smell of his rukia. It licked hungrily at the wound, lapping up the stream of blood that had dripped down to the shoulder. 

“You just earned yourself another punishment, Pretty.” growled out Jared as he continued to lick at the gash. Jensen quietly sighed in relief as the Wolf receded. He would rather suffer the consequences with Jared than deal with the unpredictable, dangerous Wolf.

“You may rise, Doctor. Next time you enter the room without permission, I will rip your leg out of your hip. Now come and heal Jensen.”

+++++++  
Jared hugged Jensen possessively in his arms and glared as Doc Beaver examined him with unsteady fingers. When the Doc was finished, Jared abruptly announced that he was leaving for a few hours. 

Before Jared left he informed Jensen of his punishment for hurting himself. “You are going to lie on this bed exactly as you are, sticky with your come. Do not remove the gown nor cover yourself with the sheet. I want everyone to know how fast you spread your legs for me, my Pretty Rukia.” 

Jared told the doctor that he was to stay in the room with Jensen to ensure that his patient remained safe from harm.

“If anything happens to him in my absence, you will learn, Doctor, that living is a much worse punishment than death.” Doc Beaver paled, immediately, nodding his head and sinking to the floor on his knees. Jared did not spare him a second glance. He leaned over and grabbed Jensen, supporting his neck with one large hand and lifting his body from the bed while crushing his lips against Jensen’s surprised mouth. He plunged and thrust against Jensen’s tongue inciting moans of pleasure from Jensen, then, just as quickly, he dropped Jensen back on the bed. 

“Who do you belong to?” He growled against Jensen’s still bleeding neck wound before lifting his hospital gown, exposing his come stained skin and cock to the cooling air. 

“Yours.” Jensen immediately answered, his heart pounding, as he struggled to control his rising hard on. He felt the growing humiliation of having other doctors and nurses see him in this debauched state. 

Jared smiled in amusement at Jensen’s obvious struggles. He gripped the back of Jensen’s neck, staring directly into Jensen’s flustered gaze. 

“Do not think of cheating out of your punishment. I will always know when you lie to me, Pretty.” And with those threatening words, he left without a backward glance. 

“I’m going to take another vial of your blood, Jensen. Please do not move.” Doc Beaver said. He still did not look at Jensen directly or meet his eyes.

“What happened to me, Doc?”

“What do you remember, Son?”

“Pain, pain, and oh yeah, lots of pain.”

“Based on the analysis of your blood, we suspect it was poison.” answered Doc Beaver as he gently inserted the needle into Jensen’s arm for a blood sample.

“Poison? How the fuck was I poisoned?!”

“Do you remember the basket of food that was delivered, for you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well we tested the remnants and discovered that it was laced with poison. You had ingested barely enough amount for it not to be deadly for human.”

“Wait, what?! Who would want to poison me?” cried out Jensen. 

Doc Beaver gave him a dour look “Jensen, stop being naïve. You do not have time to pretend that your life hasn’t changed. Live with this reality or we all suffer the consequences.”

Jensen turned his head away in shame. He felt responsible for dragging the doctor into this mess. 

Doc Beaver sighed. “Jensen, I don’t blame you for what is happening here. But you must be more careful. You flat-lined twice. For two weeks you were in a coma. During that time all your major organs were shutting down. You were at Death’s door.”

“Why am I alive then? Because I feel fine! Nothing feels broken to me, well except for my wrist.” 

“We don’t know exactly why you pulled through the way you did. I do know that Jared was by your side the entire time. Every time you were about to die, he would order you to breathe to live. And like all of us, when he commands, you obey.” 

Jensen turned to look at Doc Beaver, his sea green eyes clouded in memory. He could faintly remember Jared’s voice rasping in his ear, “You fucking push that air through your lungs. Do not think you can escape me. I will tear through all of humanity and have its blood wet upon the ground in vengeance. Now fucking breathe, Pretty! Do not make me say it again.”

“I remember somewhat….”

“Good. I will also tell you that he never left. He stayed in that bed with you the whole time. He didn’t permit anyone to get to close you, without His permission. One of the young residents that had transferred here recently, from another town, told Him that He was not allowed in your room, let alone your bed. The Prince crushed his spine and threw him against the wall. We still don’t know if he will be able to recover from his injuries or regain his full brain function.”

“Oh my God!” Jensen exclaimed, his eyes wide with horror. 

Doc Beaver slowly removed the needle from Jensen’s arm. He swabbed the skin with alcohol and covered it with a small band-aid. 

“Why are you taking blood from me? Oh my God, is there something wrong with my DNA? I’m going to be Werewolf right? Just tell me. Oh Shit, I’m going to turn furry in full moon.” Jensen panicked. He covered his eyes. His mind was racing, his chest tight with anxiety and he felt like the oxygen was being squeezed from his lungs. 

“Jensen, calm down! You are not going to become a werewolf, boy! You know that it’s an urban myth! Werewolves cannot turn humans into Others by a bite! Humans can never become Werewolves, period. Werewolves are only created genetically. Werewolves can breed with humans and create half-breeds that have a more dominant Wolf side than human side. But in the end, as you were born human, you will die human and vice versa.”

Jensen instantly felt better, his lungs loosened in his chest and he breathed freely.

“Then why are you taking my blood sample?”

“We want to make sure that the poison is out of your system. We have theorized that the individuals that tried to poison you may have inadvertently used a variant of the poison that was marginally less dangerous to humans. We don’t know anything for certain. There were some abnormalities with the poison that we could not identify in this facility. The sample has been sent away to CDC for further analysis. You are still recovering from this unknown agent. Why don’t you rest for a bit? I will stay here and make sure no one enters the room.”

“Thank you, Doc.” Jensen said gratefully. Without Jared’s disturbing presence, Jensen felt the adrenalin slip from his body. His eyes felt heavy as he drifted to sleep. 

+++++++

“Time to wake up, my Pretty Gratia. I have a present for you.” Jared murmured against Jensen’s forehead. Jensen sighed, curving his body closer to Jared’s heat. He rubbed his face against Jared’s chest like a well-satisfied cat. He felt well rested, as if he had slept for hours. 

Jensen slowly blinked his eyes. Jared’s powerful arms were wrapping around his body. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up onto Jared’s lap, in a seated position. He could feel Jared’s hard-on underneath his ass. His face flushed with embarrassment as his body throbbed in desire. He could feel his racing heart as his cock begun to harden in earnest. 

Jared seemed to be ignoring Jensen’s reaction to his closeness until he suddenly reached underneath his hospital gown. He wedged his hand between Jensen’s spread thighs; past his balls until he got to the entrance of Jensen’s hole. He began to rub the rim, teasing a moan out of Jensen. 

“Always so wet and willing for me, Pretty. So desperate for my cock.” Jensen continued to moan helplessly as Jared pressed against his entrance. 

“Open your present. I’ve got something special for you.” Jared moved a large brown box closer to Jensen. Something in Jared’s tone of voice penetrated the cloud of desire surrounding Jensen. He could feel the warning and see a hint of the satisfied Wolf in Jared’s eyes. He shifted forward slightly, his hands trembling before opening the box. 

It was then that he noticed the smell. It reeked of blood and death. He didn’t want to know what was in the box. He could feel Jared’s excitement. The Were had begun to push his fingers into Jensen’s hole. The painful burning and stretching sensation of Jared’s thrusting fingers didn’t allow Jensen to focus. 

Jensen lifted the lid of the box and stared in horror at the items inside the box.

“I want you to lift it up.” Jared ordered as his fingers began to probe faster, deep inside of Jensen. Despite his disgust and fear, his body started to respond to Jared’s fingers. His cock was already stiffening and wet with pre-come at the crown.

Jensen lifted up a bouquet of broken bones. The bottom of the bundle was wrapped with long strands of hair. The thin, medium-length flat bones were soaked in blood and flesh. 

Jensen dropped the bones back into the box. He could feel nausea in the back of his throat. He tried to move from Jared’s lap, wanting to run to the bathroom. 

Jared immediately stilled his retreat by wrapping both arms around Jensen’s body. 

“Please let me go, I’m going to be sick.” Jensen sobbed as he struggled in Jared’s powerful arms.

“You are not going to throw up. You will sit here on my lap and stare at the present I brought for you. You are going to come with my fingers fucking your ass and you shall be grateful for your present.”

Jensen sat quietly in Jared’s lap, his cock completely soft. He knew better than to disobey Jared but he didn’t know how he could ever get hard staring a stack of bloody bones that were inches from his face. His stomach still continued to twist in knots of fear and disgust. True to his words, Jared began fingering Jensen’s hole. Jensen was numb. He could only feel the harsh physical rub and press of the blunt digits within him. He continued to stay unresponsive but was surprised by Jared’s words.

“Do you know where I was for the last few hours? I was in Cernwood, a town forty miles away. The Alpha of that town was stupid enough to think that I would be interested in his daughter.” Jensen didn’t want to react to Jared’s words, but he found himself compelled to listen.

“They thought that they could take you away from me. Using some fucked up poison in your food.” Jared began to increase the thrusting rhythm, pushing in harder and deeper until Jensen’s body began to unwillingly respond.

“They fucking thought that they could get away with it. That they could take something that was MINE?” Jensen was completely erect, his shaft throbbing and engorged. His head dropped back as he started to rock into the rhythm of Jared’s fingers.

“So I went there and showed them what happens to those who dare to touch my property.” Jensen began to moan, his eyes hazy with pleasure as Jared’s words washed over him.

“I ripped all their ribcages out of their bodies. I decided to commemorate the occasion by wrapping pieces of their bones with their flesh. Now everyone knows the consequences of touching what is mine: Extinction. There is no longer a pack in Cernwood.” With a twist of his fingers he angled Jensen’s cock toward the bones, Jensen cried out as he spilled, shooting his come all over the broken pieces of rib. Jensen was horrified at the image it presented, his come mixed with the blood and bones of his enemies, slain by Jared’s hand. 

“Thank me for your present, Pretty.” 

Jensen closed his eyes in despair. He knew that Jared only viewed him as property, a possession. He knew that Jared was violent and dangerous, yet despite all of this, he had never felt this safe in his entire life, sitting here, sated and sheltered, in Jared’s arms. He turned his head to the side, exposing his raw bite mark to Jared’s gaze.

“Thank you, Jared.” He whispered as Jared buried his mouth around the exposed laceration, sucking and growling in satisfaction at Jensen’s clear submission. 

+++++++


	6. The Rules to Survive High School (or aka to Stay Alive to Graduation)

Rule Six: Know your place, in where to stand, walk and fall. 

Rule Seven: Never assume that you are alone. There are no walls without whispering ears.

Rule Eight: Never forget that you are human. No matter what They say or who you belong to, you will always be Jensen fucking Ackles. This rukia business is not forever. 

Rule Nine: Don’t let Jared Padalecki know about Rule 8. 

+++++++

“How’s your wrist, Jensen? Is it still hurting?” Doc Beaver asked Jensen as he examined the young man. He had recently taken another set of X-rays of Jensen’s wrist. The findings were interesting to say the least. 

“Now that you mention it Doc, it doesn’t hurt at all! But the cast sure itches like Hell. When can I remove this?” Jensen asked, as he began to scratch at the exposed skin below the cast on his wrist. 

“It has only been three weeks since we placed your broken wrist into the cast. Wrist bones are very delicate so it will take a minimum of six to eight weeks for the wrist to set. Then we can remove the cast. Again, this does not mean that the bones have fully recovered. It can take up to a year for your bones to knit completely and for your wrist to function properly. Do not rush the healing process, you can damage yourself further if you do.” Doc Beaver lectured Jensen. 

Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes. He lay back against the clean white sheets of the hospital bed. 

Even after he woke from his coma, he still had to stay another week in the hospital, for observation. The doctors had wanted to ensure that the poison had completely been flushed out of his system and that he no longer suffered any side effects. Or, then again, maybe the decision was influenced by the threatening presence of Jared. Jared’s gift of the bouquet of bones still sat at the center of the windowsill in his hospital room. It was a constant reminder to all those who entered Jensen’s room what would happened to them if Jensen’s safety was compromised or if Jared deemed them unnecessary. 

Jensen was getting anxious. He had been out of school for the last three weeks. In order to continue with his escape plan after his graduation, he needed a scholarship to University of British Columbia, and for that he needed top grades. He wasn’t particularly interested in the University. Rathe, it was the location of the college: Vancouver, Canada. Canada had more rights for humans living among the Weres. Humans were still not considered equal to the Others, but they had more laws protecting them. Canada also had very low population of Others in its territories. The Were packs were scattered and did not have a strong cohesive government. He figured that Jared’s current influence did not stretch that far North yet. He estimated that he had a few years before Jared could consolidate his powerbase and be able to expand. He planned on using that precious time to perfect his disappearance, but in order to achieve his objective, he needed to return to school, as soon as possible.

“So Doc, when can I leave? I really need to get back to school.”

“So far your blood work is good. Your vitals have been steady for a week so you are free to leave. However, you are on bed rest for additional week.” 

“What?! No way! I feel perfectly fine! Fit as a fiddle!”

“Son, you can either stay here for another week or you can stay in bed at your own home. Whichever location is up to you but you will take my advice and recuperate for another week. No arguments. Its for your own good.” Doc Beaver warned Jensen, with a glare. Jensen knew better than to argue, he figured one more week lying in bed wasn’t going to kill him. He could ask Chris to bring over his homework and he could start on it while still being technically on bed rest. Besides, he was beginning to miss his own bed and his things. 

“Fine! I guess you are right. So, when can I leave?”

“This afternoon. As soon as Jared comes for you, I will discharge you. Now I want you to relax, you still look washed out.”

“I am always pale… don’t know what you are talking about,” grumbled Jensen as his eyes began to close. Moments later he was fast asleep.

Doc Beaver looked down on the beautiful, freckled, ivory face of the young sleeping man. In his sleep, Jensen looked younger, full of innocence and free from the burden of adulthood. The doctor’s heart ached for the dark path that lay ahead for the boy. He remembered the results of the X-rays that he took in order to determine how the bones were healing. He cared deeply for Jensen, like he was his own, and he shuddered to think of Jensen having an imperfection that would be viewed as an additional weakness. It was the norm in the Others’ society to kill their own young for displaying any frailty. Jensen was already considered deficient because he was human. But to have a gimpy wrist was an exclamation to the Others that Jensen was prey. 

Doc Beaver took those X-rays, to ascertain the extent of injury after three weeks and to determine if he would need to perform surgery to correct any of the damage. Instead he found something he wished that he had never discovered. Jensen’s bones had completely healed. There were no fractures or hairline cracks across the delicate, bony surface. If Doc Beaver hadn’t taken a set of X-rays when the injury had first occurred, he would have assumed that Jensen had merely sprained his wrist. The results indicated that Jensen was healing faster than any human should, but slower than any Were. It raised a number of questions. Foremost on his mind was this; if Jensen had somehow increased his ability to heal, than why did he still have a partially open bite wound on his neck? The laceration still required constant cleaning to prevent infection and he wanted to cover it with a dressing but Jared had forbidden any form of bandage that hid his mark. He viewed the bite as a rukia symbol of His property and Jared wanted the claim to be easily visible to everyone.

The doctor was certain that as soon as he took the cast off Jensen’s wrist, Jared would perform the final act of his dominance over Jensen. He knew that Jared did not truly understand how fragile humans were in comparison to the Others. Sexual consummation between Weres and their partners was violent and primal, full of aggression and brutality. Doc Beaver highly doubted that Jensen would survive the experience. He could try to explain the vulnerabilities of humans to Jared but he remembered the last human that tried to override Jared’s wishes. That resident still lay in a coma. The doctor was ashamed to admit that he was a coward. He loved Jensen like a son but he didn’t want live with the consequences of Jared’s displeasure. Like most people in the town of Wolfbane, he remained silent and looked the other way. He gifted Jensen with the only form of protection he could afford. That was time, the remaining two weeks until the day the cast was scheduled to be removed. 

“Forgive me, Son.” Doc Beaver whispered to Jensen as twin tears roll down the side of his cheeks.

+++++++

“I want to see those pretty green eyes. Open them up, Gratia.” 

“Huh?” Jensen said has he felt firm fingers lifting his face upward. He found himself staring into stunning, stormy, blue-green eyes. Jared’s eyes. He reached upward to trace his fingers against Jared’s face. He couldn’t help touching Jared, angling his body toward the sexy Were. But he felt something constricting his chest, making him unable to lean toward his Prince. That was when he noticed that he was strapped by a seatbelt into a plush leather seat. Too soon he found his passenger-side door being yanked open and strong, powerful arms unbuckled his seatbelt to lift him from the car. 

“This land has been in my family for centuries. This is where I live, sleep, and eat. From now on, where I go, you will go, my Pretty Rukia. And if you are stupid enough to run from me, pray for death to find you before I do. I will come for you, and I will find you and even your human heaven will not save you from my wrath. Understand?” Jared asked as he stared intently at Jensen. Jensen felt like he was drowning in Jared’s eyes. He was petrified by Jared’s words. His heart was racing but he couldn’t tell if it was in fear or in arousal. His confirmation got caught in his throat and he could only nod his head, never once breaking eye contact from Jared. His eyes dilated in pleasure and contentment as he watched a smile break across Jared’s handsome face. Jensen felt at peace, all the tension drained from his body. He tucked his head underneath Jared’s chin. He could hear the steady pulse of Jared’s heart against his ear. His eyelids began to grow heavy, all at once he felt exhausted. He closed his eyes as Jared resumed carrying Jensen into his family home. Jensen knew he should pay attention to where they were heading but he found himself unable to care, drifting to sleep in Jared’s powerful embrace. 

“Don’t worry, my Pretty Gratia. I have you now.” 

+++++++

Sometimes Jensen wondered how things would have been different if his family had owned a back up generator. If they did, they wouldn’t have the power outage that led him to be late for school which, in turn, made him run face-first into Jared. Now he found himself living with Jared in his extravagant mansion. He had hoped that he would get his own room in the servant’s quarters but he wasn’t so lucky. He shared Jared’s bedroom and Jared’s bed and Jared was slowly driving him insane. The Were had declared that He would not fuck Jensen until Jensen’s wrist had fully healed, however, once the cast was removed, his ass was going to be repeatedly split open on Jared’s big cock. 

The brief respite period did not stop Jared from constantly teasing His Rukia. He would keep Jensen aroused for hours, stroking his cock, rocking his fingers into Jensen’s hole or licking and biting all over Jensen’s body. He would playfully nip and twist at Jensen’s nipples, having the young rukia moaning and whimpering his delight, groaning with pain and desire. Jensen felt like Jared was training his body to feel pleasure despite the presence of pain. He forced himself not to think past Jared’s lips and hard body. He didn’t want to remember Doc Beaver’s frightening words about the violence of sex with Others. 

For a week, he was confined to bed under Jared’s order. Jared refused to allow him to get up. Anytime he needed to go to the bathroom, Jared would carry him there. Jared became a constant presence in his life, always in the shadows, waiting to wrap his warm, strong arms around him. The Were was also strict with the food that Jensen ate. He scrutinized each item. Harsh punishment would swiftly befall any poor soul who presented food that He considered inadequate for consumption. Jensen thought the constant attention would be constricting, but instead he had never felt more secure, protected by Jared’s watchfully possessive care.

Jensen was not allowed to feed himself during this time. Jared would push each delicious item into Jensen’s mouth while his other hand was caressing Jensen’s body. Jensen found himself moaning in pleasure during meals. He couldn’t tell if it was just the taste of the food that elicited the response or if it was the unbridled lust from the Were’s stimulating touch that rushed through his body and spilled as a mewl from his lips . But it wasn’t the arousing touches from Jared that always pushed Jensen over the edge. It was the expression of pure satisfaction on Jared’s face every time he induced those moans of pleasure from Jensen. Jensen would find himself coming hard each time he saw that expression. What the hell is happening to me, thought Jensen as he lay boneless and content in Jared’s arms while the Were continued gripping and stroking Jensen’s spent cock in his hand with semen coating his fingers and pooling wet on Jensen’s stomach. 

As much as Jensen was embarrassed at the way Jared fed him, he was horrified and in fear of the nightly dinner sessions that he had to endure. On his first night at Jared’s mansion, Jared had carried him down to the dinner table while Jensen was still half asleep in his arms. Jared had sat down at the dinner table, placing Jensen on his lap.

Jensen had heard a sharp female rebuke. “What is that mauris rukia doing at the dinner table?”

Jensen was quickly wide awake as he was abruptly dumped to the floor. His mouth opened in shock as he watched Jared move effortlessly to his mother’s side, gripping her throat in his hand. Jared’s eyes flashed to amber and his canines elongated, glinting in his mouth. “Do not forget your place, Matrem. What I do in my home is no business of yours. And if you are foolish enough to think of hurting my Pretty Rukia, I will rip your still beating heart out of your body, sire or no sire.” Jared growled in his mother’s face as he released her from his hold. The female Were quickly dropped to her knees, bowing her submission to her Prince. Her actions seemed to placate Jared, who backed away from her and returned to Jensen. His eyes slowly receded from the amber glow, back to their natural blue green color. He lifted Jensen from the floor and rearranged him, on his lap. During the exchange, Jared’s father, the Alpha, had remained seated and coldly silent, at the end of the table. Jared sat at the other end, with His trembling rukia on his lap. 

Jensen was terrified. He could feel disgust and disapproval radiating from Jared’s father. He felt pure rage and hatred from Jared’s mother. She continued to kneel on the floor, with her head bowed but he could still see her death glare, full of loathing, and aimed at him. He hid his face against Jared’s chest. He tried to curl his body as small as possible, wanting to disappear, yet seeking comfort in Jared’s arms. 

“It is time to feed, my Pretty Gratia. Where is the meal?” Jared asked in the deadly quiet room. His words broke the silence and hailed a burst of activity from the servants bearing trays of delicious smelling food to the table. 

Just like the previous feeding sessions, Jared inspected each item. He would eat and occasionally touch Jensen’s lips. This was an indication for Jensen to open his mouth for Jared to place morsels on his tongue. Jared also fondled him in full view of his parents. Jensen tried to hide his mortified blushes against Jared’s chest, attempting to muffle his lust filled moans against the muscular flesh. He was not successful; the sound could be heard echoing through the silent room. It was accompanied by Jared’s amused chuckles as he continued to sweetly torture His pretty Rukia. Both of his parents looked on, as Jared’s mother continued to kneel on the cold, hard floor during the entire dinner, not daring to rise from her position without express permission from her Prince.

The following nights were much like the first night except Jared’s mother was allowed to sit at the table. She refused to acknowledge Jensen’s presence, pretending that he was not even there. Jensen was fine with that; he spent most of dinner time burrowing his face into Jared’s torso. He couldn’t prevent his embarrassment, his fear, or his confusion as he was thrilled to Jared’s overt caresses and touches. He dreaded coming in his pants at dinner and the front of his jeans would be stained with the evidence of his leaking pre-come, but, somehow, every time he was on the edge, Jared knew. He would pull back and allow Jensen to catch his breath and control himself. After a few moments of grace, Jared would resume torturing His Rukia with his talent and experienced touch. 

+++++++

He had spoken to his parents several times on the phone. They were brief, faltering conversations. Jensen was a little hurt that his parents did not visit him when he was in the hospital. He understood their fear of the Others, but it still upset him to think that they didn’t at least try to overcome their fear to comfort their own child. After those conversations, Jensen would nestle close to Jared’s warm, hard body. He tried to smooth away his distress by losing himself in Jared’s powerful embrace, snuggling close to stave off the feelings of loneliness and abandonment. 

After staying in Jared’s home for one week, Jensen was finally permitted to return to school. He was only allowed to wear the clothes that Jared had given him. The only things that were his own were his schoolbooks. Everything else, his clothes, cell phone, electronics were abandoned at his parent’s house. Jensen was coldly informed that anything he needed would be provided by Jared. He was not to keep anything from his previous life, before he was Jared’s rukia.

The Were still continued to carry Jensen around, lifting him from the car to the school grounds. When they entered the school, Jared continued to carry Jensen past the open school doors and through the hallways to Jensen’s locker. Jensen was mortified. His cheeks flushed red with humiliation as he tightly clutched his book bag in Jared’s arms. 

When they reached Jensen’s locker, Jared slowly put Jensen down. His hands swept possessively across Jensen’s body. His right hand slipped to grasp Jensen’s hair, suddenly twisting Jensen’s head backward while crushing Jensen’s body tightly against him. Warm lips pressed against his own, as Jensen open his mouth to submit to Jared’s thrusting tongue. Jensen was drowning in a magical spell of heat and lust, rubbing his body against Jared and moaning his desire. Just as quickly as it had started, Jared pulled away from his rukia. 

“Be good, Rukia. I will see you at lunch.” And without another backward glance, Jared turned to leave Jensen standing alone in the corridor. 

For a moment, Jensen was at a loss. For the past month he had not been apart from Jared for more than a few minutes. Even in sleep, Jared had wrapped his body tightly around Jensen. I’m becoming an addict and an idiot, thought Jensen sourly. He mentally shook his head, opened his locker and proceeded to follow his Monday morning school routine. 

+++++++

Jensen was on edge all morning. None of his teachers batted an eye at his sudden reappearance. He was told that his one month absence would not affect his grades, and was not reprimanded for missing his assignments or reports. It seemed that all his teachers went out of their way to help him. His classmates were a different story. None of the students dared to sit near him. Jensen usually sat in the back of the room, trying to avoid unwanted attention. The back seats were generally the first seats taken, since none of the students wanted to sit in the front near under the teacher’s watchful eye. But when Jensen sat in his usual seat, in the back, he noticed that all the seats in the front were filled. The seats directly in front of him and next to him remained empty. He didn’t pay any attention to it in his first class but as the day progressed and it kept happening in all his classes, Jensen began to feel like a leper. He kept getting sidelong stares full of jealousy, hatred, and disgust from his classmates. He couldn’t find Chris or any of his close friends. He felt abandoned and alone. He yearned for the day to be over so that he could go home. Then he wondered if he was even welcome in his own home anymore. 

Depressed and dejected, Jensen walked the hallways with his head down. All of a sudden, a hand snatched him and yanked him into the janitor’s closet.

“What the motherfucking Hell!” Jensen cried out, swinging and connecting his fist, with the solid weight of his cast, into soft flesh.

“Ouch! Pretty motherfucker, it’s me Christian! Damn, why can’t you hit like a girl?!”

“Chris?! Is that you?” Jensen asked excitedly. Tears of joy dropped from his lashes and rolled over his cheeks. He was so pleased just to hear any friendly voice but to know that it was his best friend, that his best friend hadn’t abandoned him, made him happier again. 

“You better not be crying because this ain’t no chick flick moment here!”

“I’m not crying! It’s just something in my eye. Where were you? I’ve been looking for you all day!”

“I was trying to avoid getting killed by the Others! If you haven’t noticed the Prince put out a death warrant on anyone, human or Other, that comes near you. No one is allowed to touch you, let alone be near you. That’s probably why everyone is avoiding you like the plague. They don’t want this town to be the next Cernwood.”

“Oh, you know about Cernwood?”

“Everyone knows about Cernwood. After you fell into the coma, the Prince forbade any more contact with your parents. He blamed them for not being vigilant in protecting you.”

“You mean they still love me?” Jensen asked pitifully. Hope flared up in his chest. 

“Don’t be a dumbass! Of course they love you. They probably blamed themselves for the poisoning. Haven’t you talked to them about it?”

“It wasn’t their fault!”

“Dude, you are preaching to the choir. Look, I wanted you to get a heads up on something that I heard. There are rumbles about the female Weres making some big move today. Just watch you back. You gotta go now, before They come looking for you. Don’t worry Jense, you haven’t lost anyone. Now get the hell out of here!” And with those words, Jensen was rudely shoved out of the closet and into the brightly lit hallway. 

It was amazing how different he felt after his conversation with Chris. He felt somehow lighter and more cheerful. He swore to himself that he would talk to his parents again to clear up any misunderstandings they had. He realized that the stilted conversations could be due to the feelings of guilt his parents had and that he may have misinterpreted those hesitations as reflections of their disappointment in him. 

Jensen rounded the corner to the lunchroom. He tried to deny his feelings of anticipation of seeing Jared again. After all, it had only been a couple of hours since he last saw his Were but he missed his possessive yet protective presence. I am becoming a stupid addict, thought Jensen in panic. Before he could think about running, strong powerful arms wrapped around him from behind and lifted him up. Jensen immediately tensed for a fight, but the stress drained from his body when his senses were assaulted by the wildness and smell associated with Jared. Jensen closed his eyes and relaxed into Jared’s close embrace. 

Jared walked them over to his lunch table. Since Jared’s public statement that rukias belong at the floor by their masters’ feet, Jensen saw all the male and female rukias sitting on the cold floor by the feet of various Others. He along with many others, had expected Jared to place him on the floor. However, Jared surprised them all by placing His Rukia on His lap. Jensen felt the shock wave of surprise and envy that swept through the lunchroom. Dead silence filled the air. 

“Time to feed my Pretty Gratia. Where’s our meal?” Within an instant of that statement, trays of food were thrust in front of Jensen. The Prince began to feed His beloved Rukia. There was an air of danger that wrapped itself around the coupled pair. Nobody dared to make a move, fearing that any action may enrage the Prince for disturbing his time with His Rukia. 

Jensen kept trying to chant Rule 8 in his mind but it was beginning to get difficult even remembering the rules while Jared continued to feed him. He could feel the Prince stroking fingers tenderly down his back as Jensen rubbed his face and body closer to Jared. 

+++++++


	7. The Rules to Survive High School (or aka to Stay Alive to Graduation)

Rule Ten: It is a scientific fact that Others are physically stronger than humans. If you must confront an Other, use the only weapons at your disposal: your legs. Run. 

Rule Eleven: Female Weres are often times more dangerous than their male counterparts due to their cunning intelligence and political ambitions. Avoid them at all costs. 

Rule Twelve: Male Weres may kill you but female Weres will certainly derive pleasure in torturing and then killing you. See Rule 11. 

+++++++

Lunch was a painful experience that Jensen never wanted to go through again but unfortunately, like the dinner sessions he attended every evening, he knew that what happened to him at lunch today would most likely be an every day occurrence until graduation. He tried to comfort himself that graduation was only three months away. 

Jensen was deep in his thoughts, walking through the hallways getting to his next afternoon class. His path was suddenly blocked by two female Others. They stood there glaring hatefully at him. He moved to the side to pass them but they quickly sideswiped him. He found himself being cornered against the lockers. They did not dare to touch him further but their bodies were inches from his own. 

“Look, Katie, if it isn’t the rukia whore. He actually thinks that he is worthy of our High King!” Alona, a female Were, spat out to her Other companion. 

Katie leaned close to Jensen, her assessing, leering eyes scanning his body, her foul breath hot against his face. Jensen refused to lower his eyes. He knew that the smart move was to lower his head in submission and show them his neck but he wasn’t feeling particularly logical today. He knew he would most likely get his ass kicked but he was tired of bowing down to these Weres. The only Other that he was willing to get on his knees for was Jared. 

“He’s nothing special. He can’t breed. He’s pretty but he has all those freckles. He has a hole but what use is it if he’s going to break in half when the Prince starts thrusting his monster cock in. He’ll probably start screaming and crying like a scared little rukia.” Alona continued in her tirade. 

Jensen stood, quietly impassive at the insults hurled at him. He knew that the female Weres wouldn’t dare touch him; their death sentence would be imminent. However, he didn’t take his eyes off them, his body tensing for a fight, his eyes tracking their exact location. He positioned his back against the lockers for protection. 

“He doesn’t even deserve to be a rukia. He’s so weak. Not like our beta, Sandra. She deserves our Alpha.”

“Yes, stupid little rukia. Right now Sandra is probably fucking our Alpha. She knows how to pleasure him. He doesn’t have to be ‘gentle’ with her. He can be as brutal as he wants to be because she won’t break, unlike you. Maybe after he fucks her several times, I’ll ask him if I can have you. He wouldn’t waste his time with you anymore.” Katie hissed at Jensen’s face. 

Jensen always considered himself a non-confrontational, levelheaded guy. When his friends would get angry over things, he would be the cool headed one in the group. His philosophy was, better to run and hide and live another day than stand and fight and still get beat up, but the vicious words that the female Weres threw at him made his blood boil. It wasn’t the personal insults that bothered him the most, it was the mention of anyone else daring to touch his Jared. An image was conjured in his mind that had pure rage burning through his veins. 

As their hateful words resonated through his mind, he felt his heart beating wildly. His body throbbed with waves of anger and violence. Without another word, Jensen jabbed his right elbow hard into Katie’s neck. Katie’s eyes flashed with surprise as she flew backwards onto her ass, grabbing at her crushed windpipe. Jensen turned his body to the left, letting his right fist continue to swing with his body’s momentum, his knuckles connected with soft flesh, slamming brutally into Alona’s gut. As the Were crouched low, grabbing at her stomach in pain, Jensen raised both his hands together and callously smashed them down over her exposed head. Her body slumped to the floor. 

Katie was still clutching at her throat, sitting on the cold floor where she fell. She watched in astonishment as the other Were was knocked unconscious on the ground next to her. Jensen did not spare Katie another look as he karate-kicked her face with his right foot. She crashed to the ground , lying unconscious beside her fellow pack mate. 

Jensen ran through the corridors like a man possessed. He had to find Jared. His body was humming to fight and defend against some bitch flashing her pussy onto his territory. His mind flashed to Jared being in a laboratory surrounded by students and he fled toward the science rooms where he burst through the door of the first laboratory he came to. The sight that greeted him stopped him dead in in his tracks. 

The classroom was filled with students; Weres and humans. Jared was sitting on a stool with Sandra straddling his lap. She had wrapped one of her hands on Jared’s wrist, pushing it under her short skirt and between her legs. She was topless, exposing her round naked breasts for his view. She had grabbed his other hand, placing it on top of her tits, to play with her nipples as she rocked her hips against the hand under her skirt. She was moaning and calling out his name. 

Fury engulfed Jensen. Without any hesitation, he grabbed one of the stools and rammed it against her body, knocking her to the floor. She lay shell-shocked as he continued to pummel her with the stool, fueled by a blinding rage and possessive jealousy. Her screams of anger rapidly turned to whimpers of pain as she begged and plead for Jared to stop him. Jensen growled at her, pounding her harder for daring to speak Jared’s name. 

In the midst of all this blood and fury Jensen felt the steel stool being snatched from his hands. He turned to face his attacker, baring his teeth in anger only to see Jared holding the stool with one hand and smirking in amusement. Something snapped in Jensen, he launched himself at Jared, wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms around his shoulders, and his fingers through Jared’s silky hair. He crushed his lips against Jared’s smiling ones and started to kiss and nip at his lips, demanding entrance. He ground his body against Jared as those soft, wide lips parted to allow access to his thrusting tongue . Mine, Jensen’s mind proclaimed. 

Jensen’s emotions were going haywire. Jealousy, rage, and lust were rolling inside   
him and then, just as instantly as his anger had flared, it was replaced by guilt and remorse, with the realization of what he had just done. 

Oh my God, what did I do, thought Jensen. He stared up at Jared in disbelief. Jared’s eyes were staring steady back at him, dark with lust. The bloodied female Were groaned in agony on the floor. Jensen instinctually moved to help her but she leaped toward him, her canines extended and her claws elongated. She was grabbed mid-flight from the air by Jared. He casually tossed her across the room, swatting her into a steel bench top. 

Before Jensen’s mind could process what had happened, he found himself backed against the wall, his chest crushed by Jared’s firm body. One of Jared’s hands was gripping his face while the other imprisoned his cast. 

“Are you done playing with the other bitches, Pretty? I don’t mind just as long as you don’t hurt your wrist again. Remember the rules, no one is allowed to harm you except for me. And this includes yourself.” Jared growled softly to his rukia. He nuzzled at Jensen’s neck, biting and licking at the jagged scar of his recently healed bite. 

“I’m not hurt but I don’t understand what’s happening to me. Why did I hit her? I never hit anyone in my life!” Jensen was confused and distressed. He buried his face against Jared’s chest, seeking comfort and understanding. 

“Because you are Mine.” And with those words Jared swept His Rukia into his arms and carried him out of the classroom. 

+++++++

“You did good today, Gratia. I will reward you.”

“Hmm?” Jensen muttered. His eyes drifted open. The confusion and fear of what he had done had caused his mind to shut down. Almost immediately afterwards, he had slipped into a dreamless sleep, safe in Jared’s arms. Now he woke in Jared’s bedroom, prone and naked on the four post bed. Jared loomed over him, large and muscular and still fully clothed. “You proved yourself to be a worthy rukia despite being a weak and frail human. You fought against opponents ten times your strength and yet you, of an inferior species and being outnumbered, defeated them. You proved that you belong to me.” 

Jared’s blue green eyes stared deeply into Jensen’s emerald greens, his hands possessively caressed his rukia’s body, reinforcing His claim. His firm hands grabbed Jensen’s thighs, spreading them apart to allow Jared’s massive body to settle in the space between smooth and pale freckled skin. 

His fingers ran lightly along Jensen’s side, starting from the ribcage, trailing down the side of his abdomen and lingering at his thigh. His lips continued to graze at the bite scar on his neck as his other hand moved to stroke Jensen’s cock. Jensen was shivering in desire, biting his lips to hold in the sounds of his pleasure. 

“Don’t ever hold back, Pretty. I want to hear you begging me to fuck your tight virgin hole.” Jared punctuated his demand by sucking at Jensen’s nipples. He increased his strokes to a faster and harder pace, rubbing at the aching, leaking head as it dripped with beads of pre-come. 

Jensen began to moan in earnest. His body was inflamed with passion and he ached with the need for release. Jared licked, sucked and bit, leaving a sloppy hot-wet trail from Jensen’s nipples down to his lightly muscled stomach until his breath huffed inches from Jensen’s cock. Jensen stared down at Jared in lust and yearning, his heart beating, rapid and loud in his chest. 

“Mine!” Jared declared before swallowing Jensen’s cock down. He moved his fingers from Jensen’s thigh to circle the rim of his hole before he pressed inward and into the Jensen’s tight heat. He scissored his fingers, stretching the furled muscle before starting a hard, thrusting rhythm. 

Jensen was in ecstasy as his cock was engulfed in the suck of Jared’s drooling, hot mouth. He forced himself not to come, trying to prolong this bliss. Without a thought, his hips rocked back onto Jared’s probing fingers and forward into the cavernous heat of Jared’s mouth. Jared pulled back from Jensen’s cock, to suck at the head, swirling his tongue to taste pre-come at the slit. He increased the pace of his plunging fingers, adding another to Jensen’s greedy hole while smoothing his other hand up the inside of his thigh to find and fondle Jensen’s balls, rubbing the sensitive skin at the pubes. The multitude of sensations proved too much for Jensen, he cried out Jared’s name and spilled into Jared’s hot mouth. 

Jared continued to suckle on Jensen’s spent cock as it softened. Jensen whimpered as the over-sensitive member twitched beneath Jared’s questing tongue. 

“I didn’t give you permission to come, Pretty. You just earned yourself another punishment.” 

Jensen whined in distress and alarm. Jared continued to fondle his balls, rubbing at the fine skin. 

“I am going to keep you on edge for hours, Pretty. And you will not come again until I tell you. This is your punishment and another lesson to relearn.” 

Jensen moaned in fear and anticipation. His cock had started to swell the moment the threat was uttered. It was going to be a very long night. 

+++++++

Jensen was reading his Biology textbook during his Study hall period, when he sensed a shadow fall over his shoulders. He swung around to find Chris, smiling down at him. Chris slid into the seat opposite him. 

“Dude, how come you are sitting near me? Aren’t you afraid that you will get killed?” Jensen whispered as he took furtive glances around the room. None of the other students paid them any attention.

“Well it turns out that not only do they think that I’m a simpleton, but they also believe I’m a bit touched in the head, aka crazy as a squirrel in a hen house.”

“Why would a squirrel be in a hen house?”

“Dude, its just a saying!”

“A stupid saying that doesn’t make sense.”

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. He then turned the same strikingly blue eyes to look at Jensen and said, “Jense, sometimes I really wonder about you. Have you noticed anything strange since you got in this morning?”

Jensen thought back through his morning classes. The only thing he had noticed was that the students gave him an even wider berth than the previous day. He basically had two rows of empty seats surrounding him, in each class. The idea of so many people avoiding him would normally fluster him, but he didn’t want them to look at him. His neck was littered with bruises and love bites from Jared. He was utterly embarrassed about the obvious signs of Jared’s claim. He was forbidden to cover up any of the colorful hickies that were clearly visible against his pale neck. He was wishing that Chris wouldn’t mention the marks but he wasn’t that lucky.

“Damn, you look like a freaking vampire bit your neck! Have you got those bites all over you?”

“Shut up! And none of your damn business!”

“Oh right, you don’t have to get all huffy. Just curious. Anyway your little altercation yesterday got you some brownie points with the Were community. Word on the street is that you will not roll over for anyone but Jared and you will scratch any Other’s eyes out if they go after the Prince.”

“What are you talking about? Brownie points? I took that bitch out with a stool. I pretty much cheated.”

“It didn’t seem to matter when you knocked her out and let’s be honest, using a stool is not cheating when you are human. Plus, she was stupid in underestimating you. You got the jump on her and you took her out. Major plus, since she was the leading candidate for the Beta position in this school. Still, watch your back with that one, she may be tiny but she is pretty vicious. 

Hey, the other important thing you seem to be forgetting Jensen, is what you did to the other two Were’s. You not only knocked them out by yourself, but without any weapon, it was just you, your body! That’s amazing! No human has ever defeated a Were so thoroughly and there were two of them! That’s why the Others are also staying out of your way.”

“So wait, Chris. Are they afraid that I will kill them?”

Chris rolled his eyes at Jensen’s question. He said, “No Einstein, they are afraid that if they do get near you, you are crazy enough to attack them and Jared will kill them. You did hear about what happened to Alona and Katie right?”

“No, what?”

“The Prince ripped their spines out of their bodies. He also went after their families. He killed their bloodline.”

“What?! They didn’t touch me!”

“Remember how they sideswiped you? Apparently that is considered touching and therefore a complete violation of a direct order. The Prince does not stand for pack members not obeying him. Please remember that Jensen, for both our sakes.”

Jensen looked down at the table in horror. He hadn’t wanted those female Weres to die. He was distressed about the number of Others dying in his name and shamed by the involuntary excitement he got from the knowledge that Jared cared so passionately for his safety. His began to yearn for Jared’s strong arms wrapped around him; he seeked his comfort and that frightened Jensen even more. He didn’t want to crave or care for Jared. He wanted to run away but now he had conflicting emotions and a longing for Jared’s dominant presence. 

“Chris, I have no idea what happened to me yesterday. You know me; you know that I am not a violent person. But when those Weres were telling me how that slut was going to bang Jared, I don’t know. I think I went mad.” Jensen softly admitted his fears to his best friend. He was scared to look at Chris, afraid to see the disgust and horror in his eyes. 

“Jense, look at me. It’s okay. I’ve known you my entire life. I know you’re not a mad psycho killer. I think, maybe, it has something to do with being around. Padalecki all the time. I’ll do some digging and find out. Just hang in there, man.” 

“Thanks, Chris. I think I’m going crazy. One moment I want to run, the next I don’t want to be anywhere else but in his arms! It’s fucking insane. I never felt this way before. I’m really scared. You gotta help me, Chris. Please.”

“So cowardly, rukia. Why are you seeking counsel from a gomel? He’s an imbecile that can’t even tie his shoelaces.” came a patronizing voice over Chris’ shoulder. Jensen opened his mouth to defend Chris but Chris flashed him a warning look. Chris preferred people, especially the Others to assume that he was a simpleton. It allowed him to move around easily, without notice. To prove his point, Chris gave a loud yelp. His astute blue eyes turned dull with fake innocence. 

The voice belonged to Chad Michael Murray, the unofficial second Were lieutenant of Jared Padalecki. He also served as best friend and counsel. Jensen had been waiting for Chad’s reaction to recent events and was surprised that it took the Were this long to approach him. Chad slid into the seat next to Chris and opposite Jensen. He casually elbowed Chris out of his seat with a move that sent Jensen’s friend flying to the floor with the seat on top of him. 

“Beat it.” He ordered. Chris scrambled from his fallen chair, gave Jensen another look that told him to be careful, and then dashed from the Other’s sight. 

“Asshole you didn’t have to do that!” Jensen yelled at Chad. He knew that he shouldn’t insult a Were but there was something in him that refused to back down to anyone, except for Jared. He was confused by this sudden need to dominate but he pushed back his worries to focus on the Other in front of him. He could always evaluate these new emotions and urges later. Fear quickened his pulse when he realized that he had inadvertently challenged Jared’s lieutenant. 

Chad raised his eyebrow at the claimed rukia’s tone of voice. “So the kitten has claws after all. Interesting. If you haven’t noticed, I can treat humans anyway I want. The only human I am not allowed to touch is you.”

Jensen remained stony silent. His eyes tracked Chad for any threatening move, while his fingers curled into fists. 

“I come in peace for now. I wanted to see if the rumors were true. If you are His gratiae salutaris. If you can save us all from the sanguinem saeviendo. But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself. You must survive His embrace. Then we shall see if you are truly strong enough for what is coming. It is not only the other Weres you should be afraid of.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes, “Stop talking riddles. Why the Hell am I considered His saving grace? And what is this sanguinem saeviendo?” 

“I am impressed, you know your Latin.”

“I try to know the language of my enemies.”

“Good strategy. The more you know our ways the better it will be.” The blonde Were abruptly stood up from his seat. 

“Wait, you never answered my question. What is sanguinem saeviendo?”

Chad studied the rukia. “If you survive His fucking then I will tell you about sanguinem saeviendo. Otherwise I don’t want to waste my time with a dead caucus.” 

Chad left Jensen staring after him as he sauntered away. I really hate that Were, thought Jensen. 

His mind raced with more questions and anxieties. With the immediate threat of Chad gone, his previous worries returned. He didn’t know what was happening and was frightened of what he was becoming. His body trembled with terror of the unknown. His mind screamed for Jared’s powerful presence until finally, he felt a firm strong hand on his shoulder, inches from his bite scar. Without turning his head, a breath-taking smile broke across Jensen’s beautifully delicate face. “Jared,” he gasped. 

+++++++


	8. The Rules to Survive High School (or aka to Stay Alive to Graduation)

Rule Thirteen: Despite rare cases of Weres mating with humans, there has been no historic precedent of an Alpha Were mating with a human. 

Rule Fourteen: Do not delude yourself in believing that a Were will have, or develop, genuine “feelings” for His rukia. 

Rule Fifteen: If somehow you have forgotten the one fundamental rule of survival, remember the golden standard: do not fall in love with an Other. It will be your death sentence. 

Rule Sixteen: Do not fall in love with Jared Padalecki. See Rule 15.

+++++++

“We really have to stop meeting like this. People will start to talk.” Chris whispered to Jensen as he hastily slipped into the seat in front of him. He flashed him a quick, teasing smile. “Lighten up man. You look like you have the weight of the world on those pretty freckled shoulders. What’s going on?”

“Today is the day, Chris.” Jensen said in misery at his friend. 

“What day is that?” 

“The day I get my cast off my wrist!”

“And why is that a big deal? You get to have two working hands. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No! It’s a bad thing! It means that I am fully healed. That I’m whole and healthy.”

“Why is that a…. oh Fuck! That means the Prince is going to fuck you to death tonight?! Shit, man. I’m sorry. I totally forgot. It’s been six weeks now. I still can’t believe that He waited that long for you.”

“Doesn’t feel that long to me.” Jensen grumbled as his mind flashed to the last two weeks. Jared had been a constant, giant and aggressive shadow at his side the entire time. The only moments of respite he had were in his classes and the few minutes he had to himself in the bathroom. The rest of the time Jared was invariably by his side. Jensen’s confrontation with the female Weres seemed to have added fuel to Jared’s possessive touches. His PDA had spiraled to unprecedented levels. Jared would typically have his fingers wrapped around His Rukia’s wrist, his arm around Jensen’s waist. Other times, his powerful hand could be found wrapping around the back of Jensen’s neck while his strong fingers caressed and petted at the bite scar. 

Jensen didn’t mind all the touching. It was his body’s reaction that he was appalled with. Every time he felt the even the lightest brush of Jared’s fingertips he became half aroused. As the minutes stretched into hours, Jensen’s half hard cock would become engorged, aching, and leaking so much that it soaked through his boxers and stained the front of his jeans. He had taken to wearing dark color jeans. He would have worn something more forgiving of his permanent hard state but Jared had refused to allow him to wear clothes that were not fitted to his body. Jared enjoyed looking at him and didn’t want loose clothing to obscure his view. 

In the privacy of His bedroom, Jared had become insatiable about biting at Jensen’s bite scar. His canines constantly nipped and scraped the ragged, rough surface of the wound. He became avidly obsessed with fucking his fingers in Jensen’s tight, hot, hole. Jensen would frequently find his jeans shoved down to his knees, legs spread out, with Jared’s talented fingers thrusting into him. It didn’t matter if he was in bed, asleep or awake, he would find himself moaning in desire; curling into Jared’s massive body with Jared’s hot breath thrilling against his ear, urging him to shout out his pleasure. Jared didn’t care if Jensen was making his way to the bathroom, he would suddenly find himself being shoved against the mirrored dresser, pants ripped to his ankles and legs kicked apart. Even as Jared mouthed at his neck, His fingers would already be pressing into him. Jensen would spend the rest of the night whimpering and moaning in tortured need, watching his reflection writhing on the hand which impaled him. He couldn’t explain the delicious thrill of excitement he felt, seeing Jared’s massive form behind him. 

Depending on Jared’s mood, He would either let Jensen come quickly or torture him for hours, keeping him on a constant edge of release, forbidding Jensen to come, or His rukia would suffer the consequences. Punishment usually entailed endless extra hours of painful sexual denial. Jensen’s voice would be hoarse with all his pleas and wails for release. His plush lips would be reddened and bloodied by Jared’s covetous Mouth.

Even the mood at dinner with Jared’s parent had altered. Before, Jared’s mother had refused to acknowledge Jensen’s presence. However, in the weeks that followed, she began to give Jensen sidelong, sinister and calculating looks. Her lips would thin in disapproval and disgust. She was always careful, she never failed to divert her eyes whenever Jared looked at her, but Jensen saw and he knew that it was deliberate. In contrast Jared’s father remained coldly distant. When his eyes turned on Jensen it was always with a probing and dark expression and he made Jensen more nervous than Jared’s mother did. At least with Jared’s mother Jensen saw pure hatred, in Jared’s father he thought, at times, that he saw lust in the Older Were’s expression. Those times he nestled his body closer to Jared while sitting on His lap, burying his face in Jared’s hard chest. Most days, dinner left Jensen exhausted from his fears and anxieties. 

“I may have something to cheer you up.”

“What? An escape plan?”

“No. Something in this reality.” Chris answered. He pushed a big, white manila envelope to Jensen. It was labeled from the University of British Columbia. 

“I went over to your parents’ house yesterday, when they gave me a call. They wanted to give this to you but they didn’t know how. They didn’t know if it was safe to mention it on the phone with you in case Someone was listening.” Chris stared meaningfully into Jensen’s green eyes.

“Open it. Its big so it gotta be good news right?”

Jensen’s heart began to hammer into his chest. His fingers were shaking as he quickly tore open the envelope that held his future. He perused the letter content, his lips silently reading the words. 

Chris watched Jensen’s beautiful face lose all color as his freckles stood out against his sudden paleness. 

“I’m sorry, man. I thought with your grades it was a no brainer, that it was a sure deal. Its their stupid loss.”

“Huh? What are you talking about Chris? I got in. I got accepted to British Columbia’s Science program.”

“Wait, what?! Then why do you look like your gut got torn out of your body? Why aren’t you celebrating man?”

I don’t know, thought Jensen. He continued to stare at the letter in his hands. This was his escape plan. With this acceptance letter he was guaranteed a full scholarship, he had a chance to disappear from Wolfbane for good and that meant disappearing from Jared’s life. He knew he should be excited, yet he felt conflicted. Pure terror, uncertainty and joy warred within him. Jensen looked up at his friend, trying to smile but failing miserably. 

“Could you do me a favor, Chris? Can you keep this letter for me? I don’t think it would be good if Jared found this acceptance letter.”

“Sure, man. No problem. This is a good thing right? You worked really hard for this, your entire life. Come on. This is it. You get out clean.” Chris fixed him with his blue-eyed gaze, “Look, I don’t want to mention this but I couldn’t get any more information on your strange behavior the other day and this ‘sanguinem saeviendo’ that the Other was talking about, I got no clue. If anyone knows anything, they ain’t saying nothing.”

Jensen looked at his friend in disbelief. It was startling to find that Chris couldn’t get any information on a certain topic. The young man was known among friends and confidantes for his expert knowledge of local gossip and urban mythology. 

“Wait, how did you know about ‘sanguinem saeviendo’? I didn’t tell you that Chad told me. And you seriously got nothing on this?”

Chris gave him a look that said, and they call me the idiot, “You know there is no such thing as privacy on school grounds. It was all over school in five minutes. The really strange thing was that no Were said anything. No hint of what sanguinem saeviendo means. Of course the humans ran rampant with lame ideas but it was just weird how the Others reacted. There was no reaction and that in itself was odd. I don’t know, man. Whatever it means, its not good news. It has to be something scary. You need to get out and not look back.”

Jensen didn’t reply. He wasn’t sure what to say. He looked back to the letter in his hand.

“Just remember the rules, Jense. Don’t let Him know about the letter and survive to graduation.” 

Easier said than done, thought Jensen gloomily, as he continued to stare at the letter.

+++++++

“Alright Jensen. If you would hold still, I am going to saw this cast off your wrist. Then I’m going to x-ray it to confirm that it’s fully healed. Ready?” Doc Beaver asked Jensen and he turned on the machine saw.

Jensen nodded. He could feel Jared’s huge body against his back. His muscular arms were loosely wrapped around Jensen’s chest as His hand caressed His Rukia’s waist.   
He was so focused on Jared’s presence that he didn’t realize Doc Beaver had already finished removing his cast. The doctor moved to the other room, expecting Jensen to follow him for his X-ray and Jensen unconsciously leaned backwards into Jared’s embrace, seeking permission to leave with the doctor. Jared bent down and nuzzled at Jensen’s neck, sucking hard at the tender skin, leaving a vivid bruise. 

“You may go for now, Pretty. Hurry back.”

Jensen purred his promise as he hurried to follow the doctor. Did I just purr, Jensen thought, in a daze as he felt the heat of embarrassment sweep through his body. 

“Listen to me, Son. I don’t have a lot of time before He comes looking for you. Before he takes you, I want you to take these pills. They are very powerful painkillers. It will help with the pain that will surely come. You only take a maximum of 3 pills. Do not take more than that or it will be fatal. Do you understand, Jensen?” Doc Beaver’s eyes stared directly into Jensen. It was the first time the doctor had made direct eye contact with Jensen since he had become Jared’s property. 

“If three are lethal, why are you giving me six pills?”

“In case you think the pain is to much to handle.”

“What? I’m not going to fucking kill myself!”

“I didn’t say that, Jensen. But I’m going to give you these pills anyway. Keep them in your pocket. Please think about it.” Doc Beaver moved away from Jensen. He grabbed an X-ray film from behind his desk as he started walking toward the door. 

“Your wrist was healed four weeks ago. I had you wear the cast to give you time to either accept what is coming and what will be, or to fight against it. Good luck, Son.” Doc Beaver left the room without another word, leaving a speechless and bewildered Jensen behind him. 

+++++++

“Pretty, are you coming out? Or do I have to knock down the door?” Jensen could feel the vibrations of Jared pounding against the bathroom door. He was leaning over the bathroom sink staring at his reflection. He could still hear Doc Beaver’s voice, begging him to take the magic pills that would take away the pain that was promised. 

He stared at the six pills in his hands. He always considered himself a practical person. He hated pain, and knew the best solution to avoid the inevitable agony was to self-medicate. But then all he would feel in Jared’s arms would be numbness. He would be unable to feel the mind-blowing pleasure that he always found in Jared’s embrace. He knew now that he had his acceptance letter, that this time with Jared was limited. When he ran he wanted to know that he had taken every chance of ecstasy with Jared that he could. He hungered to experience every single moment until the day he disappeared. He walked to the toilet and dropped the pills into the bowl. He flushed the toilet and as the water swirled the pills away the door splintered and smashed, swaying as it barely hung on by its hinges.

Jensen turned to Jared in open mouthed shock. The Were seem to increase in His massive size as he strode over to Jensen’s side, grabbing at his throat, lifting and slamming him against the cold, tiled wall. The mirror against the wall shook with the force of Jensen’s body being shoved against the wall. Jensen’s feet were hanging inches from the ground, his entire weight rested in Jared’s angry grip. 

“What did you take, Pretty?” Jared growled menacingly to Jensen, his deep blue-green eyes were turning to amber, his face dark with rage. 

“N..nothing.” Jensen managed to get out, as the hold against his throat tightened under Jared’s fingers. His vision blurred and dimmed and his lungs constricted as his heart thumped rapidly in his chest. He was desperate for oxygen. 

“Don’t lie to me, Pretty! I know the doctor was stupid enough to give you pills. I am asking you again. WHAT DID YOU TAKE?” Jared became even more enraged as he began to pound Jensen’s body against the wall. The force of Jensen’s body slamming against the wall had the tiles cracked and break. The broken fragments shattered as they fell to the floor. 

Jensen started to see white dots in his vision. He felt light-headed and made a feeble attempt to explain to Jared. “I…didn’t ….take any..thing. Dro… pills in tol…t” Jensen’s hands which had been struggling against the fingers gripping his neck, slowly fell to his side, his eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

+++++++

“Gratia, wake up. I need to see those pretty green eyes. Open them for me.” Jensen felt gentle fingers caressing his face. His body felt tired as he struggled to listen to the whispered command. 

His eyes opened and he saw Jared smiling down at him, his face full of tenderness. I must be dreaming, thought Jensen. He couldn’t help the answering smile spreading across his own face as he stretched his body closer to Jared’s warmth. He nestled his face closer to Jared’s naked muscled chest and realized that they were in bed and they were both apparently, naked. 

“You will be punished for locking yourself away from me, Gratia. But since you did not take those foolish pills, I will be lenient with you. I will suspend your punishment until a later date. Instead, tonight I am going to fuck that pretty virgin hole of yours with my cock all night long, while you beg for more. Am I not merciful?”

Jensen moaned in anticipation flinching as he felt the tenderness of his throat. He remembered the altercation in the bathroom and began to tremble in fear. As if reading his thoughts, Jared bent close to Jensen’s ear to suck and nip at the shell. “Tonight you will be completely mine; body and soul, Gratia.”

Jared began stroking His Rukia’s body, hiking both of Jensen’s knees up and spreading his legs wide enough to fit his massive body between them. This left Jensen’s tight, pink vulnerable hole exposed to Jared’s lusty gaze. Jared’s clever hand began to stroke Jensen into hardness as his other hand rubbed and twisted Jensen’s nipples. Jared crushed his lips against Jensen’s, thrusting his skilful tongue against Jensen’s own, electrifying Jensen into throbbing hardness. His fingers slipped down from Jensen’s sensitive and stiff nipples to his aching hole. They circled the tender rim before pressing into Jensen’s tight heat. Jared growled in pleasure as he sank his lips once more into Jensen’s neck, nuzzling at the pulse point. 

Jensen whimpered in pleasure, any discomfort he felt at his throat was forgotten by the intense passion that Jared invoked. His engorged cock dripped pre-come as he jerked and thrust wantonly against Jared’s hardness. He could feel how big Jared’s cock was against his thighs. His fingers yearned to touch Jared but he held back, fearful of the reaction he might receive. He didn’t know if Jared preferred him to remain passive or if he was allowed to touch the expanse of muscles in front of his eyes. 

“You may touch me, Gratia.” 

Jensen’s fingers tentatively sought Jared’s naked chest, his fingers lightly caressing the muscled abdomen before reaching behind and stroking Jared’s well toned back. Jared growled his approval, inflaming Jensen’s desire. He felt powerful with the groans of rapture that his touch elicited from Jared. He wanted to touch Jared’s hardness but he was afraid and unsure. His hands continued to smooth Jared’s back as he lifted his hips to grind himself against Jared’s massive cock. His leaking head slipped along Jared’s silky hot shaft. His mind whirled with pleasure and lust as Jared increased the thrusting rhythm of his fingers in Jensen’s hole, probing repeatedly at his sensitive prostate. 

“I am much too hungry for you, my Pretty Gratia. I cannot wait any longer.” Jared gripped Jensen’s ass cheeks, spread them wide open for his big cock. He pressed it against the tight entrance slicking his leaking cock against Jensen’s rim, slipping the head slowly inward, wetting the entrance. “Mos vos in aeterum,” Jared growled at Jensen as he pushed, with blunt force, slowly into Jensen. 

Jensen stared up at the Were, his face flushed with need and bursting with desire as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. Fear lost the battle to lust as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulder, pulling him close, not a space between them. “Yours,” Jensen murmured. 

That one, seemingly innocent word triggered something primal in Jared. His blue green eyes flashed in a moment, to amber yellow. His canines extended out of his mouth as he bit hard into Jensen’s sweat- beaded neck, reopening the scar. His hips thrust completely forward sinking his entire, huge cock into Jensen. The pace became punishing, pounding into Jensen as his canines continued to tear at His Rukia’s throat. He growled his dominance and possession, his arms grasped Jensen tight, easily encircling his body. 

Jensen cried out his submission. Moments ago he was riding waves of pleasure. Now all he could feel was the rippling pain. He felt like his insides were being torn apart by Jared’s massive cock, and all the while blood drained from him as Jared continue to suck and bite at his throat. Jared’s fingers clawed sharp into the tender skin tightening around his chest. He began to pray for numbness to overtake his mind. Jared continued his jack hammering rhythm, driving deeply into Jensen, slapping his balls against Jensen’s ass. Jensen remained limp like a rag doll. Afraid of the pain he lay passive, his body being jerk around with each power thrust, waiting for Jared’s release. Jared didn’t seem to notice Jensen’s distress, he continued to chase after his orgasm, he plunged into him harder and faster and his hold around Jensen’s chest became tighter. I can’t breathe, thought Jensen as he gasped for air. 

He heard the sick sound of bone cracking as his chest flared into burning torment. The silence of the bedroom was shattered by anguished screams and howls of dominance. I wonder who those screams are coming from, was Jensen last conscious thought as he slipped into the comforting darkness that clouded his mind. 

+++++++

“Jensen, can you hear me son? I need you to open your eyes.” 

Jensen could hear Doc Beaver’s voice but he didn’t want to open his eyes. His body was sore, it hurt all over. He didn’t want to face what new horrors the day would bring. He could feel a warm solid body against his side and he quaked in fear, sure that it was Jared who lay beside him. 

As if reading his thoughts, the arms that were loosely wrapped about him tightened their grip. 

“You heard the doctor, Gratia. I want to see those pretty green eyes of yours.”

Jensen wanted to scream and rail at the order but he knew better, he opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed with Jared beside him. He could see Doc Beaver and was aghast at the condition he was in. The man had partially healed claw marks that ran from his forehead down his chin. His left eye was covered with an eye batch bandage. He was also leaning heavily on a cane. 

Doc Beaver averted his one good eye, showing no expression on his face as he continued to examine Jensen. 

“You have two broken ribs, four bruised ribs, some internal tears that are bleeding and you have reopened the wound at your neck. I am going to keep you overnight for observation. I recommend bed rest for a minimum of two weeks.” 

“Thank you, Doctor. You may leave.” The sound of Jared’s voice had Doc Beaver visibly wincing with all color draining from his face. The Doctor hurriedly left the room, grateful to be hobbling away with his cane. 

“You heard the doctor, Gratia. I want you to rest. I will be here.”

With those words, Jensen, who was already quivering in terror of his agonizing memories, turned to his side. He edged away from Jared, trying to curl himself small. Jared’s displeasure was instantly recognizable, the Were grabbed Jensen and tossed him on his back, displaying no mercy for Jensen’s tears and screeching pain. Jared lowered his mammoth body on top of Jensen. His dark eyes stared uncompromisingly into Jensen’s eyes. 

“You will always sleep with my hands on your body, until the day you die, Jensen.” Jensen nodded his head mutely, terrified to take his eyes from Jared’s face. The Prince seemed satisfied with His Rukia’s response. He settled back on his side and arranged Jensen carefully in his arms. 

Jensen’s panic gradually eased. He pressed his cheek against his Were’s chest to breathe the familiar scent of Jared. It made him feel safe and secure and he didn’t care that it made no sense with the injuries that Jared had caused him. He could feel Jared’s fingers massaging his lower back, soothing him. He nestled closer to Jared’s body, rubbing his face against the muscular chest as he drifted to sleep. 

+++++++

“It’s been two days since your injuries. How do you feel, Jensen?”

“I actually feel kinda good. I don’t feel much pain anymore to tell you the truth, Doc. That must mean you have amazing skills!”

Doc Beaver still refused to look at Jensen directly. Jensen felt guilty that he had been the cause of his injuries.

“I took a look at your X-rays today to be sure that you were healing properly. There are no signs of any broken ribs. In fact, even you can see that the bruising has virtually disappeared. Your internal tears have completely healed; there is no evidence of scarring which is unusual, considering the extensive nature of the injuries.”

“What does that mean, Doc? Please, I’m sorry that I caused you trouble but I don’t understand what is happening to me.”

Doc Beaver finally looked up at Jensen’s frightened face and sighed. He didn’t blame the boy for what had happened. He blamed the crazy possessive Were Prince and knew he was lucky to be alive but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still bitter and angry over the attack.

“Its not your fault Jensen. I don’t blame you. I should have known not to get involved between a Were and his rukia. Lesson learned. Now, these results indicate that you have increased your healing abilities dramatically from last time you were here however, you are still healing at a slower rate than a Were. What does it all mean? I don’t know, Jensen but I think you need to discuss these results with the Prince.” and without waiting for Jensen’s response, the doctor left the room. 

Jensen sighed and lay back against the hospital bed. Jared had insisted that he continue to stay at the hospital under Doc Beaver’s care until he regained some of his strength. He was ordered to stay in bed until Jared came to collect him. As he lay there, thoughts and feelings swirled about his head. He had no idea what the results implied, he knew that the doctor suspected something, knew more than he let on, but his refusal to help was clear. Jensen understood and tried not to take it personally. If he was in Doc Beaver’s position he would stay away from Jensen as far as humanely possible. 

“So you survived after all! I’m impressed.” Jensen was startled from his thoughts, sitting up in quick response to the comment. He turned his head and watched Chad pull up a chair to sit beside the bed.

“What are you doing here?”

“Thought we could finish up our last conversation, seeing as you proved that you’re not a waste of space after all.”

“Gee thanks. Does Jared know you’re here?”

A shadow flashed across Chad’s blue eyes. “My Prince is busy with other important matters right now and wanted me to watch over his precious Gratia. I see you are healing; faster than a normal human but slower than a Were pup. Still promising. Maybe there is hope after all. How ironic that a weak human may be our salvation. Perhaps you can save us all from sanguinem saeviendo.”

“What the hell is sanguinem saeviendo?”

Chad stared unflinchingly at Jensen’s eyes and answered, “Your death.”

+++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 was unbeta. All mistakes are my own. Chapters 2 to 10 were beta by the awesome anniespinkhouse. 
> 
> Chapters 1-4 are Title: How to Survive High School (or aka to be invisible to Them)  
> Chapters 5-10 are title: How to Survive High School (or aka stay alive until Graduation)
> 
> Update: I intend to write an sequel. However frequent updates will be on my live journal and I may not update the sequel on this site.


End file.
